Sarian Presents: Gateway Drug
by namelesslunitic
Summary: Addictions can have devastating effects. But you'll never be sorry you took the chance to give a friend a helping hand. - A Brewie collaboration between namelesslunitic and TourmalineTrue


**Author's Notes**

**namelesslunitic: I've written and posted quite a few Brewie stories, by now, but there haven't been many that I've been as insanely excited to share as I am with this one. This is my first time collaborating with another author, and I consider it nothing short of an honor to have the opportunity of working on a fic with TourmalineTrue, who I am a huge fan of and who was my main inspiration when I first started writing fanfiction of my own. She's my partner in crime aboard the ship Brewie, and hopefully, this will be the first of many collaborations in the future. So, it is with great pride that I present to you, my readers, the first fic we've collaborated together on in a little series we like to call _Sarian Presents_. Enjoy!**

**TourmalineTrue: So I haven't been very active in the fandom, lately. Consider it part of the ebb and flow of life. I still absolutely ship Brewie, and now it looks like, perhaps, the dry spell is about to end. It looks like I'm going to be writing about our friends Brian and Stewie more often...because I only have to write half a fic! lol Those of you readers who are also writers know the challenge behind writing, but my brilliant cohort, namelesslunitic, has inspired me to embark on an adventure with him. What can I say? Writing this fic ended up being crazy fun, and it turns out we work really well together. There is no one else with whom I'd rather share these miles of ink. (Or, miles of typewritten words, more like.) We hope you guys enjoy!**

**Warning****: This story contains pedophilia and bestiality.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own _Family Guy _or its characters.**

**Sarian Presents: Gateway Drug**

**by:**

**namelesslunitic and TourmalineTrue**

"So, Rupert," Stewie began cheerfully, tossing a copy of_ King Lear_ down upon the little plastic table in the corner of his bedroom. Rupert had already pulled up a seat at the table, and Stewie went and sat down across from the bear. "Are you all ready to begin our first rehearsal?"

_Of course I'm ready,_ Stewie heard Rupert responding enthusiastically. _Anything for you. You whistle, and I come running._

Stewie tensed a little at his companion's choice of words, then shook his head as he propped open Rupert's copy of the book and placed it between the bear's paws. He then cracked open his own copy, which he'd been toting under his arm, and was about to get started on the first rehearsal for the play they were putting on with the rest of Stewie's stuffed animals.

However, he found himself all of a sudden blurting out, "That's quite a silly thing to say, Rupert. You're a bear, not some mangy hound dog in need of a master. You're not Brian!"

He blushed after that last part, and then cleared his throat.

"Excuse me." He stood from the table and turned toward the window, gazing out at the rain that had been pouring down since he woke up that morning, a few hours ago. He'd also awoken in rather a low mood, but honestly, that should have dissipated by now. With the information he'd learned at breakfast, his spirits should have been lifted, but while he'd felt some measure of relief at knowing that Brian's date with that writer woman had been canceled (and in a way that left no doubt in Stewie's mind that she'd decided she just wasn't that into him, whether or not Brian was too deluded to yet see that himself), he knew it was only a matter of time. Only a matter of time before Brian had a new flavor of the moment, the week, the month. Maybe one day, there would be one who lasted years. And all the while, the dog continued to jerk Stewie around.

He turned back toward the room and his gaze began to wander all around until it landed on the rug that disguised the safe where he kept some of his most treasured belongings. One treasured belonging in particular sprang to mind as his gaze lingered on that spot. He thought about Brian's last Christmas present to him, which was stored within that safe. Stewie could see that picture so clearly in his head, the one of himself in the elf costume, and Brian in the Santa cap. The one where he had his head resting on the dog's shoulder. He remembered the day they'd gotten that picture taken, and how he'd been a little bit nervous to cozy up to Brian like that. And then, when he'd mustered the nerve to lay his head on that soft, furry shoulder, how happy he'd been when Brian let it go without saying anything. That happiness showed all over his face in that photo.

He shouldn't have been surprised by Brian not saying anything. How many of Stewie's advances had the dog ever responded to? How many had he even acknowledged as advances? Stewie had always wondered about that.

Stewie's mood was worsening by the second. He was a fool for allowing it. He didn't need to get worked up like this. If he let himself carry on with this train of thought every time he felt disappointed with the current status of his relationship with Brian, he'd be even crazier than he already was. Most of the time, he kept those thoughts safely at bay. Just like he needed to keep them at bay now. It wasn't nighttime, after all. It wasn't like he could curl up beneath the covers and contemplate his hopeless love for that fleabitten mutt, his thoughts and his tears a secret shared only between himself and his pillow. He was busy with something else, and besides, Brian was home, and could walk into his room at any moment. In fact, there was a good chance that he _would_ come traipsing in soon, since he wouldn't be going out with Charlotte Bronte, or whoever that chick on that writer's forum fancied she was. Whenever Brian had any kind of disappointment, there was Stewie, to pick up the pieces. There was Stewie, to be the fallback guy.

The infant screwed his eyes shut and tried to push these unproductive, unpleasant thoughts back into the dark recesses of his dark and twisted- though utterly brilliant- mind.

He stretched his arms up overhead, and held them up in a cheer-like formation.

"Let's chase the gray away!" He forced a laugh, and looked back at Rupert as he sat down again at the table. His brow furrowed and he scrunched up his nose in impatience when he heard Rupert's response.

"No, not _gay_, gray, why on earth would I want to chase- You know what, never mind." He shook his head and tapped the cover of Rupert's book with his pinky nail. "We're getting behind schedule. The first line is yours."

But instead of allowing Rupert, as Kent, to begin the scene between himself and Stewie as King Lear, the baby shot up out of his seat again and slammed his little fists down on the table.

"Damn it, Rupert, I'm sorry, but I just have to take a moment to let this all out, alright?" He stomped on over to the rug in the middle of his floor, and pulled it up with a agitated flourish. He jabbed his fingers against the keys on the input pad, and then opened the door to his safe. He withdrew the photo of himself with Brian, and took a moment to stare at it with a mixture of love, yearning, and anger. "I don't get this gift. What does this _mean_, Rupert?! I mean, besides the fact Brian's something of a cheap bastard. He gave me this gift, this seemingly heartfelt gift, and...and..." He felt his face fall, and his voice grew softer as he looked down at the photo he clutched in both hands, and tenderly ran his thumb over the glass.

"I know what he said was from the heart. He told me he loved me, Rupert. I know he's said that before, and I know he probably didn't mean it the way I want to hear it..." he sighed sadly, and gazed back up forlornly at the bear "...but he volunteered it all on his own, just brought it up out of nowhere, called me his best friend..." He gave a hard, rueful little laugh. "Friends forever! See, that's what it says on the frame!" He turned the frame toward his captive audience so Rupert could see, although he'd actually shown it off to his teddy bear sometimes-lover numerous times, just flaunting it, never mind the stuffed toy's feelings. "Friends! Of course. Of course that's all we'll ever be. He won't even give me a chance...all he'd need would be one little taste and he'd be hooked. I don't need to tell _you_." He directed a meaningful, saucy look at his bear. His expression then switched to one of mild disdain. "Oh, don't look so jealous, you know what you are!"

He spun back around and crouched down, setting the picture carefully back inside the safe. He closed it securely and pulled the rug back into place, speaking as he did so.

"I've tried flirting with him. And I've tried flirting with him harder. Hell, I've even offered myself to him on at least one occasion! Did he take it as a joke? I've tried showing off my best side, hoping that he'd see his soul mate. I've tried showing off my worst side and freezing him out, to teach him not to take me for granted. I've tried to get over him..."

He walked back over to the table, and his mind returned to Brian's Christmas present, and the moment the canine had handed it to him under the tree. He thought about something which had been puzzling him ever since.

"He told me I'd given him the greatest gift of all."

He realized to his horror that he actually started to shake a little bit from emotion. "I'm so in love with him, Rupert, and I- I've tried everything. Nothing works. I can't make him see me as something other than a friend...I can't get over him...God, if things don't change soon, I- I'm afraid I might do something...drastic!"

His rant came to an abrupt close when he heard Rupert snark something at him.

"Yes, I suppose that _was_ quite dramatic, Rupert, but no, I am not going off-script. I mean, good heavens, it's the immortal Bard, I wouldn't dare to meddle with his work." He thought about it for a second longer, and then added, with a smug half-smile, eyes trained down at his copy of the book as though in modesty, "Although, let's face it, I'm no slouch in the writing department. Who knows, maybe I could, you know, offer a _few _little improvements here and there..."

"Hey, Stewie," came a familiar, lazy, vaguely-depressed baritone from his doorway, and Stewie fought down an instinctive flush and wiped the look of surprise off his face before he pivoted elegantly on a heel to face the newcomer to his bedroom.

"Heeeeey, Bry!"

"You're in a good mood," the clueless canine erroneously observed. He came over to Stewie and looked at the books on the table. "What are you up to in here?" He didn't sound like he really cared; his tone was flat and his expression was weary.

All the same, Stewie attempted to get him interested by drawing him in with an energetic, "We're putting on a play!" _Well, trying to...if I didn't keep getting distracted by the many and varied ways you continue to break my heart…_

"A play, huh?" Brian peered again at one of the books. "_King Lear_. Just you and Rupert putting this on?"

"Oh, no, we just happen to be rehearsing a scene that's between the two of us. The rest of the cast is over there." And Stewie gestured to where he'd gathered some of his toys into a group in the corner.

Brian nodded in understanding. "So, uh, what part are you playing?" he asked Stewie, the brand of smile forming on his face suggesting he was about to tease him about something. "Lady Macbeth?"

_Wait, so that's supposed to be funny because it's a lady's role? Oh, well done, Brian, very well done. Hilarious._

"Brian, that's, well, that's _Macbeth_, isn't it?" said Stewie flatly. Why did Brian always have to do this? Why did he have to embarrass himself? Then, feeling just a mite sympathetic, he added, "But I'll give you points for at least knowing that it's a tragedy we're dealing with here."

Brian _did_ look embarrassed, reaching back to scratch behind his neck, a characteristic tick of his, and he swiftly changed the subject, moving to look out the window and saying just a little too loudly, "Hey, it's still raining out there, isn't it?"

And then his shoulders sagged, his pomposity was gone, and melancholy took its place. "It's been doing that since this morning. A perfect start to a day that was _supposed_ to be a perfect day," he lamented, sitting down in the chair across from Rupert.

"You're really blowing this all out of proportion. I don't know why your hopes were up so high to start with." Stewie leaned on his elbow against the wall. "As if you didn't know from the beginning that she wasn't really interested."

Brian gaped at him, annoyance flashing in his eyes. Maybe Stewie felt a trifle guilty whenever he struck another blow at Brian's already wounded self-esteem like this, but he couldn't help it. That dog needed to see the light. He needed to see that he picked all the wrong women. (Well, in actuality, he needed to see that he shouldn't be picking any woman at all.) Plus, it's not like he ever came close to giving Brian as much emotional pain as Brian had given him.

"How on earth would you know?" the dog demanded. "What makes you think she wasn't interested?"

"Easy," Stewie replied. "She suggested you meet for _brunch_."

But if he didn't get it then, he wasn't going to get it now. And he didn't.

"So?" he spluttered.

"Brunch totally precludes you getting laid." Stewie then bit his lip and grew thoughtful. "Unless you're gay and it happens at Starbucks..."

"What?" Brian asked, confused. Stewie shrugged.

"It's a very charming meal, but the least romantic," he said lightly, figuring Brian hadn't been talking about Starbucks, and even if he were, it's not like Stewie was about to delve right now into his habit of cruising that coffee house. "Breakfast, can, of course follow a night of passion, but for a first date, it can be a good enough sign. Maybe she'll decide to spend the whole day with you, if she takes a shine to you that much. Maybe she has to dash off to work afterward, but she thinks that spending some time with you first will be a nice pick-me-up to start her day off right. But brunch? Nah, she chose that so she could sleep in. She's not even going to do her best job with her hair and makeup with this one, Bry. She doesn't care about making a good first impression."

He paused in giving his persuasive speech to grin with self-satisfaction at his obviously annoyed canine companion. Brian got to his feet and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Lunch would have given her more time to get ready, and it's also a time when the restaurants happen to be busier, so it's a good opportunity if you want to be seen, to show off your date," Stewie carried on. "While _also,_ like breakfast, allowing her to suggest spending the day together, if she likes you. What does brunch do? Allow her an out, by saying that she has other plans for lunch. Dinner- well, we don't need to talk about dinner, do we? It's the traditional choice of mealtime for a date. It's at night, it can lead to drinks, lead to..." He struck his best pinup model pose, bending his arm behind his head and wiggling his hips. "Hubba hubba!" He giggled, then assumed a more matter-of-fact attitude. "But she didn't choose breakfast, lunch, or dinner, did she, Brian?" he asked in a fairly smarmy way. "She chose _brunch._"

"I still don't think you know what you're talking about," Brian insisted, though his whole expression contradicted that statement.

Stewie narrowed his eyes at the dog in judgment.

"Remind me again what she said when she canceled on you this morning?"

Brian narrowed his eyes on back at Stewie.

"It- it was because of- of the rain," he stammered, trying unsuccessfully to sound convinced. He cleared his throat. "She wanted the date to be perfect. She- she had imagined eating on the outdoor patio...She's a writer, too! That's something that's very important to us: setting the perfect scene. You know?" He was getting to sound a bit winded as he spoke, desperation thick in his voice. "And she also said she didn't want to go out in this and get her hair wet! It goes frizzy in the rain, she said. She- she _did_ want to look nice for me, Stewie, you see...there goes your argument!"

"Mm..." Stewie hummed, unperturbed. "Well, look on the bright side, Brian. You wouldn't have been able to make a good first impression, either." He laced his fingers together behind his back, and sauntered forward a few steps. He leaned in close to Brian to whisper, "Nothing worse than the smell of wet dog." He smirked as he wrinkled his nose.

The canine scoffed. "It's not like I was going to walk there!"

"Oh?" Stewie blinked his eyes innocently, reluctantly backing up and putting an end to the super close proximity with Brian. "And was _she_?"

Brian stared blankly at him for a long moment, before suddenly his paws shot up to cover his face and sobbing was heard. The suddenness of the dog's breakdown startled Stewie, and he felt an unpleasant twist in his gut. He reached out a hand toward his friend, but Brian was backing blindly away, and then dropping back down into the chair he'd been occupying before. He took his paws away from his eyes, wiped away the moisture there, and sniffled.

"I'm never going to find anyone, Stewie!"

Stewie sighed deeply. This old thing again. He was a bit cynical about it now. But he did hate to see Brian miserable like this. Seeing that adorable, beloved fuzzy face looking so crestfallen made Stewie hurt, too. Softening, he came up behind the dog and tried to come up with something comforting to say.

"Brian, you're going to- " He paused. How was he going to finish that sentence? Meet somebody someday? The person he wanted Brian with the mutt had, of course, already met, but he also didn't want to suggest to him that the elusive 'soul mate' he constantly sought might not be a new face, but a familiar one. That dizzy dog might take into his head that that meant someone like that bimbo Jillian, or some other bad choice from the past.

"One day," he went on, "you're going to find yourself with _exactly _the right person for you." He smiled soothing and touched Brian on the shoulder. "If you keep your eyes open...and your heart open...I think it's totally possible, buddy." He set about gently rubbing the shoulder he had a hand on.

Brian might have shrugged him off, but he didn't. Instead, he turned his head to look at the boy, and returned his soft smile. He reached up and placed a paw over Stewie's hand.

"Thanks, Stewie."

He took his paw away from the baby's hand, to Stewie's slight disappointment, and folded his arms on the table in front of him. He appeared to fall into a reverie.

Almost before Stewie knew what he was doing, he was holding onto both of Brian's shoulders and full-on kneading them.

"Brian, it's alright, it's alright now, I promise. Stewie's here," he practically cooed.

The goal of a massage was relaxation, but Brian did the opposite of relax, shoulders tensing.

"Uh...er, Stewie? What are you doing, there?"

Well, he could either back away in embarrassment, or he could commit to this.

"Human contact. Simple human contact. I'm just trying to alleviate stress. I care about you, buddy. Less stress is good for your health. It's quite simple, really." He spoke in a quick, chipper prattle, as though that would make this action of his seem lighthearted, thoughtless, and harmless. As if his palms hadn't just been practically_ itching_ to touch Brian. "Are you_ not_ stressed? You seem stressed. You seem sad. I don't like that. Wouldn't you rather feel good?"

The dog gave a small, uncertain cough, but still didn't move away. The atmosphere was a little awkward, but Stewie couldn't seem to stop touching Brian. He was too irresistible.

He felt Brian shiver slightly under his hands. Stewie got a little carried away and murmured in a somewhat sultry voice,

"You like that, B-ry? Yeah? That feel good?"

This time, Brian flinched, and did pull away, standing up from the table in a hurry.

"Okay, that's- like, I think that's enough, Stewie," he muttered, looking down at the ground awkwardly. When he raised his gaze again, locking eyes with the kid standing in front of him, he gave Stewie a strange look.

"Hey. Let's go downstairs and watch T.V. or something," he said, his voice a monotone, closed-off sounding, before he turned and started out of Stewie's room.

_But I had a rehearsal!_

Stewie spared Rupert a brief, apologetic glance before sighing and calling, "Right behind you, Brian!" and trailing after that miserable mutt he was so mad for.

* * *

For the next few hours, Brian and Stewie just sat around on the couch, flipping through various channels, trying to find something that wasn't absolutely complete trash or mind-numbingly stupid. They were unsuccessful, but the experience was enjoyable all the same, at least for Stewie who just reveled in being in the dog's company. Brian was pretty much silent during all this time. Initially, there had been a decent amount of space between the two, but as time went by, Stewie worked to remedy that by inching closer and closer until he had his side nestled against the object of his affections. He had felt Brian tense at the contact and this had caused his heart to sink just a bit, but he didn't dwell on that, instead deciding to just enjoy the contact. After all, it wasn't like Brian had pulled away, and it wasn't long before it seemed like he was beginning to lean back. It wasn't quite snuggling, but it was enough for Stewie, at least at the moment. He was absolutely addicted to the canine and would take his fix wherever he could get it. So, that's the position they were in once Peter came bursting through the door, a big stupid grin on his face, holding up a plastic square that read **Redbox**. The enthusiastic fat man was practically bouncing as he called out.

"Hey, Lois! I found that movie you was talkin' about the other night!"

The Griffin family matriarch emerged from the kitchen looking confused.

"Huh? What movie?"

The man practically shoved the case into her face.

"What movie? This one? You know, the one you were telling me had all them ninjas, robots, and dinosaurs."

He looked at the DVD.

"I mean, I don't see any of that on the cover. Actually, it's just some boring looking man and woman."

He continued to stare for a second before shrugging.

"Eh, I guess they didn't want to ruin the surprise."

With that said, Peter turned and began walking toward the television. He knelt down and inserted the DVD into the player.

"This is gonna be freakin' sweet!"

Lois walked up behind him and turned off the TV, prompting Stewie to sit up.

"Uh, excuse me! We were watching that!"

It came as no surprise to the young boy when his cries went ignored. It still annoyed the fuck out of him, though… As for Peter, upon Lois powering off the television, he let out a pathetic little whine that was simply unfit for a man of his age...or any man, really.

"Awww! What the hell, Lois! I was gonna watch the movie."

Lois folded her arms across her chest.

"Not right now you're not. I just finished dinner. We're going to go eat, and then, we're all going to sit down and watch the movie as a family."

Peter pouted.

"But, Lois, I wanna watch it now!"

The woman just sighed and shook her head before pointing toward the dining room.

"I'm not arguing about this. Go sit down. Now."

The childish man stood up with a huff, shoving his hands in his pockets and kicking at the air as he stomped away.

Lois took a second to calm down. She placed her face in her palm and rubbed her temple.

"Chris! Dinner is ready!"

In an instant, the oldest Griffin boy was running down the stairs. Meg soon followed, obviously irritated.

"You know, I live in this house, too."

Lois just scoffed.

"As if it would hurt you to miss a meal or two."

Meg simply rolled her eyes at this before proceeding down the stairs and toward the dinner table. Stewie observed all of this with the utmost disdain, shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose, mumbling about how stupid his family was under his breathe. He looked over at Brian.

"If I ever begin to fit in here, shoot me."

The dog went to go answer, but was cut off by Lois.

"Come on, Brian. Bring Stewie with you."

The canine nodded. Satisfied, the woman walked away. Brian turned back to Stewie.

"If you ever begin to fit in here, that might be the last straw for me."

He said it with a chuckle, extending his hand toward the boy as he hopped off of the couch. Stewie spared a brief glance of concern before shrugging it off with a laugh all his own. He happily accepted the dog's hand, jumping off of the couch as well with a smile. Together, they walked hand-in-hand into the dining room. After assisting the tyke into his high chair, Brian took his own seat beside the boy. Before him sat a plate of some kind of casserole, a pretty typical family meal. Stewie watched as the dog dug in eagerly.

_He must be hungry. I don't believe he's eaten all day._

He continued to stare at the dog until he noticed Brian looking back at him out of the corner of his eye. The boy felt a blush appear on his cheeks, one he really hoped the dog hadn't noticed. He shyly turned away and began eating his own meal. For a brief moment there was silence, and it was enjoyable. Then, Meg spoke up.

"Soooo, everyone knows that my choir's concert is tomorrow, right? I expect everyone to be there."

The room fell back into silence very briefly before the sounds of chuckling could be heard. After only a few seconds, the room erupted into uproarious laughter. Meg frowned and rolled her eyes at her family.

"You know what? Forget it."

She picked up her plate and turned to leave.

"I don't need to put up with this crap. I'm eating in my room."

As Meg proceeded out, Lois called after her.

"You most certainly will not, young lady! Get back to the table!"

Meg didn't even look back.

"Bite me."

And with that, she vanished through the doorway, the sound of footsteps heading up the stairs soon following. Lois looked a little angry, but it didn't take long for everyone to shrug off the whole incident and get back to their normal chatter. It wasn't like they really cared, anyway. Well, most of them didn't. As Stewie was eating, he heard Brian speaking to him, just a bit under his breath.

"You know, I think I might go to Meg's concert."

The child raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah? Seriously?"

The dog shrugged.

"I mean, why not? She's not terrible or anything. I don't think it would be all that bad. And, besides, the poor girl deserves some support every now and then."

Stewie nodded his head in understanding.

"You are right about that. I'm not exactly her biggest fan, but she's still my sister. Sure, torturing her can be fun, but I don't hate her or anything."

He turned his head away for a brief moment before looking back at Brian with a smile.

"Would you take me with you?"

The boy felt another blush forming but tried his best to fight it down, which became especially hard once Brian smiled back at him.

"Uh, sure. You really want to go?"

The infant shook his head in the affirmative.

"Sure. Who knows, we might end up having a fun time."

Of course by "we" Stewie strictly meant him and Brian, but he figured that was a statement just vague enough to not sound too suspicious. It wasn't like he was asking the dog out or anything, but oh, he could dream. His eyes met Brian's, and he began losing himself in them. The dog's smile grew ever so slightly, and he coughed before barking out a quiet laugh.

"Yeah, uh, maybe."

After that, the dog suddenly turned his attention away from the child, instead focusing his attention on Peter.

"So, hey, uh, Peter, did you do anything interesting today? Any fun stories from work you wanna tell?"

A huge grin spread across the fat man's face.

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot! You won't believe what me and some of my work buddies did today!"

There was silence again as the others waited for Peter to continue. After a while, it became clear he wouldn't until someone else spoke. That someone ended up being Lois.

"Yes, Peter? What happened?"

After hearing the woman, he finally spoke again.

"Well, me and the guys were eating lunch, and this freakin' douchebag comes and sits down by us. I mean, this guy suuuuuucked. Apparently, he's new or somethin'. At least no one at the table had ever seen him. And he just went on and on about his kids and his wife and how happy he was and kept asking everyone else about their families and it was so lame. So, after this loser left, we all came up with a prank to play on him."

The childish adult paused for a second to chuckle.

"We set this guy up on Craigslist! Saying he was looking for local gay men to have anonymous, kinky sex with. One of the guys was able to look up his records. We got his number, address, and everything! He's gonna have a bunch of homos calling him and probably even showing up at his house!"

The man burst out into uproarious laughter. Chris joined him. The others just stared in mild shock. It was only mild because this was far from the worst thing that Peter had ever done. Brian lifted a finger and was about to say something but stopped, most likely speechless. After the laughter of the two idiots finally died down. Lois spoke up.

"Peter, that's awful!"

The man just batted his hand at his wife.

"What? It was just a joke. Jeez, calm your tits, Lois. Where's your sense of humor?"

This response obviously annoyed the woman. She too went to say something but thought better of it. There was never any getting through to Peter. After about a minute, she turned to Brian, opting to just change the subject.

"How did your date go today, Brian?"

The dog's eyes went wide. Stewie figured he was just surprised that the woman had actually remembered his plans for the day.

"Oh, well, thank you for asking, Lois, but I didn't go out with Kimberly today."

He took a bite of the casserole, obviously content to just let the subject drop. Lois, however, didn't take the hint.

"Didn't you say that you two had plans for today?"

The dog swallowed before responding.

"I did, yes, but things didn't really work out."

He sighed.

"She sort of cancelled on me. It was the weather."

Lois frowned.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Did you push your plans back?"

Brian scarfed down another bite.

"No. At this point in time, we have no plans to go out."

He took a big gulp of water that caused him to cough before turning back to look at the somewhat concerned woman.

"Don't feel sorry for me, though, Lois. I'm fine. It just didn't work out. If I don't end up going out with her, there will be somebody else. It's not a big deal."

Stewie couldn't help but let a small smile slip onto his face after hearing Brian's reply. He knew Brian wouldn't be in a place to say such a thing if it weren't for him. The dog was crying over this only a few hours ago, after all. He giggled to himself.

_What the hell would you do without me you silly mutt._

The boy suddenly felt eyes on him. He looked over to see the mutt in question giving him a warm smile back. The moment was brief, though. Without a word, they both turned away in unison and finished their individual meals. The rest of the family soon followed. Soon, Lois was gathering up the dishes and setting them in the sink to soak for easy cleaning later. It wasn't long before Meg returned with her now empty plate, and with that, dinner was done. Peter practically hopped out of his chair.

"Yay! Awesome movie time!"

He practically ran into the living room, eager to set up the family's film for the night. The rest of the family wasn't far behind the ridiculously excited man-child.

The Griffins assembled in front of the television. Early in the morning when Lois took Stewie out of his crib and brought him down for breakfast, he'd brought along his blanket, as it was a chilly rainy morning in early spring. He'd sat bundled up in it on the couch while that vile woman fixed the usual sub-par morning meal. Looking at that blanket now, it was still an appealing sight, he realized. There was still a bit of a chill in the air. When Lois sat him down this time, he ran as fast as his little legs would carry him and snatched it up off the couch. He didn't want to sit up there with the rest of his blasted family- and he sure as hell didn't feel like being held captive on that wretched woman's lap right now. No, instead, he'd sit on the floor.

He sat off to the side of the sofa and wrapped himself up in the blanket.

"Okay!" Peter exclaimed excitedly, picking up the DVD and waving it around. Lois, Chris, and Meg took their places on the couch. Where was Brian? Stewie looked around. He'd come in here, hadn't he?

"Let's get this show on the road!" the Fat Man announced, popping the DVD into the player, and at that moment, Brian appeared from seemingly out of nowhere, and when Peter went and plopped his lard ass down on the sofa, he motioned to the dog and said, "Hey, buddy, room for one more right over here."

Stewie narrowed his eyes.

"_Really_?" he wondered out loud.

"That's alright, Peter," Brian responded. "I think I'll keep Stewie company."

The baby fought back from beaming, pleased to have been chosen over Peter. Brian came and sat down right next to him. Human style- flat on his butt with his legs stretched out in front of him- not back on his haunches like he sometimes did. Stewie amused himself with the thought that this was supposed to be a day when Brian had a date- so, a bad day in Stewieland- but despite his mini breakdown in front of Rupert earlier, it was actually turning into kind of a good day for him. His heart gave a little flutter at having Brian so close to him again. First, he'd gotten away with giving Brian a massage for a while. Then, he'd been allowed to sit so side-by-side with Brian that their sides were actually touching. They weren't sitting like that now, but maybe before the movie was over… Maybe they'd even share a blanket.

The lights were shut off, and while the previews played on their television screen, Peter was getting Chris hyped about the movie.

"Yay!" Chris cheered, clapping his hands together. "Robot dinosaur ninjas!" He struck a kung fu pose and extended his non-neck as far as he could. "_Raaawwwr_! Beep boop beep! _Raaawwwr_!"

"No, Chris, I said robots, dinosaurs, _and _ninjas," the fat man corrected him. "Three separate things." He pointed at his middle child and said in a loud whisper to Lois, "Jeez, what a moron."

Once the movie started up, though, with some rather somber music playing over the opening credits as a woman sat looking pensive with tears in her eyes on the stoop of a New York City apartment building, Stewie began to doubt whether any of those things would be showing up in _this_ film.

"Uhhhh," said Brian in a low voice only Stewie could hear, "yeah, now I'm even more convinced that Peter got the wrong movie." He snickered.

Stewie suddenly recognized one of the actors and it dawned on him what the film was. "The _wrong _movie?" he scoffed. "Oh, no, Brian, I think you mean for the first time in his miserable life, Peter actually did something _right_!" he whispered excitedly, grinning at Brian's bemused expression. "This is _Gateway Drug_! You know, that movie about the ex-junkie school teacher who's trying to start over and rebuild his life, and he has all this drama with his father, who's the superintendent of schools, and he's got that estranged lesbian sister, and he falls in love with that quirky musician who plays the guitar outside his building?" Stewie was speaking in quick, giddy tones, and he bounced a little on his seat, which brought him just a little closer to Brian. "It _killed_ at Sundance."

"Did it?" asked Brian in that impassive way he had. He looked back at the screen. "Huh. And I see it has Ryan Reynolds."

"Oh?" remarked Stewie coolly, picking out imaginary dirt from beneath his fingernails. "Oh, does it? Yeah, I-" he glanced back up at the movie, too. "I guess that _is _him. Son of a gun!" And he mentally began estimating how long it would likely take to get to the first shirtless scene.

"Hey, look, Lois," said Peter. "It's our old neighbor. The one who was always hitting on me."

"Oh, please, Peter," said Lois in a flatly incredulous voice, narrowing the eyes she had glued to the screen. "Again with that?"

"Don't feel bad, fat man," said Stewie. "She doesn't believe the thing about another old neighbor who hits on her son, either." He looked over at the son in question. (Fortunately or unfortunately, most of Herbert's attentions had always focused on Chris. It was fortunate for Stewie for the obvious reason, but then again, Stewie was at least able to defend himself much better than his much older, much larger, ignoramus brother.)

"Hey, so…" Chris drawled, leading his elbow on the arm of the couch and resting his chin in his hand. He was seemingly losing interest in the movie already. "Is the woman a robot, a dinosaur, or a ninja? How about the man?"

"Then again, that son doesn't believe it, himself," Stewie said quietly, watching his brother. He shook his head and turned back to Brian.

Brian was actually paying pretty close attention to the goings-on on-screen. Stewie wasn't surprised that it would be the type of movie to draw him in. The lovelorn canine was endlessly fascinated by the subject of romantic relationships, the success of which had always eluded him. Likewise, he often took avid note of books and scripts that had been met with critical acclaim, something else which had always eluded him.

The first shirtless scene occurred earlier than Stewie had predicted, Mr. Reynolds standing dripping wet in all his glory, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, in front of his bathroom sink, having a shave. While shaving, he paused for a few long, tension-filled moments, the razor resting against his neck. It was clear he was contemplating cutting his throat. The soundtrack was the strains of a Coldplay song.

"Eh, to be fair, we all feel like killing ourselves when we hear Coldplay," Peter commented, unimpressed. "The real question is, when are we going to get to the cool stuff?!" He gestured impatiently, his voice picking up energy. "Where are the freakin' robots, ninjas, and dinosaurs?!"

"Hey, Dad, maybe he'll kill himself and be rebuilt as a robot," Chris suggested.

"Oh ho ho, that would be _awesome_!" declared the fat man.

Meg clicked her tongue in annoyance and slapped her hands down on her knees in frustration. "Will you fat bastards just shut up and let the rest of us watch the movie?" she shouted while Stewie frowned worriedly to see Brian cringing while watching the male lead contemplating suicide.

He slid an inch closer to the dog, bringing them only about a hairsbreadth apart.

"Like _The Six Million Dollar Man_!" Peter continued on, obliviously as usual.

"But he didn't kill himself!" screeched Chris, seemingly upset to see the main character alive and fully human in the next scene.

"Damn it, this isn't _The Six Million Dollar Man_!" yelled Lois. "It's a fucking romance!" The woman was obviously reaching the end of her limited wits.

Peter and Chris's heads snapped around to look at her, and then quickly swiveled back to face the screen. The scene playing out seemed to confirm their worst fear. Ryan Reynold's character, Brett, was sitting in a diner. He'd bought a croissant for his love interest, Stacey. He was confiding to her about how he'd wanted to kill himself earlier.

In unison, Peter and Chris turned to look at Lois once more. She could tell she was losing them, and chuckled nervously.

"What I mean is...it's _partly_ a romance. There will be plenty of robots and ninjas and dinosaurs to come. You know how sometimes a movie starts slow and makes you wait for the best parts?"

"**Why?"** Stacey was asking in a gentle but urgent voice, while caressing Brett's hand where it lay on the table. **"Why would you want to kill yourself?"**

And just like that, Stewie was instantly transported to a bank vault, alone with Brian, having just heard the shocking truth behind why Brian owned a gun.

"Blanket?" said a voice from beside him, and the baby gave a little jump.

"P-pardon?" he stuttered, taken by surprise to be suddenly back in the present. Man, that was the shortest time traveling trip he'd ever taken, even if it had been completely in his mind.

"Can I have some blanket?" asked Brian. He crossed his arms over his chest and rubbed at either of his furry arms, making a shivering motion. "It's uh, a little chilly in here, don't you think?" he asked, with a bit of an awkward chuckle.

Stewie felt the look of surprise form on his face before he could suppress it. He immediately felt a little flustered. Were they- were they actually going to _cuddle_ out here in the living room?

_No, Stewie, stop it, stop letting your imagination get ahead of you. He's not asking to cuddle, he's asking for a share of blanket. The closest you're likely to get to snuggling is what the two of you did on the couch earlier._

Still, given that Brian had obviously been discomfitted by the scenes dealing with suicide, it wasn't quite a flight of fancy, was it, to assume that the poor mutt was seeking some kind of comfort from him, by requesting to share the blanket? Stewie would be willing to bet most anything that Brian was hoping a sense of comfort would come from being more cozied up, only he didn't want to come right out and say it.

Stewie smiled back at his friend kindly.

"Sure, Bry. Take some blanket." And the child spread it over their two laps, a warmth rushing through his heart as he did so.

Brett and Stacey were walking through Central Park now, and Stewie was reminded of when he and Brian visited their own little park in sleepy ole Quahog. It was clear already in this movie that Stacey was falling for Brett and would like their relationship to progress further. However, Brett was seemingly wary about getting involved with her. Stewie couldn't tell if Brett was aware of how crazy Stacey was about him, but the baby had to figure that Brett probably felt like he wasn't ready for a relationship right now, when things were so complicated. That had to be it, because Stacey was totally lovely and charming. Brett _had _to be attracted to her.

It wasn't like with him and Brian, then. Stewie sighed internally, shoulders slouching. He was in no way convinced that Brian was attracted, even a little, to him, or ever would be. But even though, like Brett, Brian's life was quite a mess, that dog certainly wasn't hesitant about jumping from one relationship to the next, each time hoping Bimbo of the Week was his soulmate.

Stewie folded his arms, pouting a bit under the blanket as he watched the movie lovebirds-to-be (because unlike Brian, it was a given that Brett would eventually succomb; such were the rules of Hollywood) eating ice cream now.

"Hmmph!" declared Stewie, looking at the screen, and then down at his body. "First buttered croissants and now ice cream! Only in the movies does a leading lady get to eat like that and stay _that _size. You _know_ that, for lunch, the actress who plays her had, like, the water that she cooked some broccoli in."

"Like that's the only way in which movies are unrealistic," muttered Brian with a roll of his eyes. "Just be good and watch for the story, Stewie."

"_You_ be good and watch for the story!" Stewie spat back, beginning to be annoyed by this cinematic romance. "I've already been paying close enough of attention to notice they haven't blatantly ripped off _Iron Eagle _or any _Seinfeld_ episodes yet. Did you catch that, Brian?" he sniped, forgetting for a moment that he was going to be nice to Brian, what with the dog's canceled date, loneliness, and past suicidal tendencies, and all.

Still, Stacey, that oh so beautiful and delightful bitch, was eating mint chocolate chip ice cream, Stewie's favorite, setting up yet another parallel between them that got on Stewie's nerves, considering Stacey's success and his failure.

"**It sounds like you've been dating all the wrong women," **Stacey was telling Brett as he dropped her off at the stoop of his apartment building. Ever the free spirit, she took her guitar out of the case around her neck (where it had been all day during their jaunt around the city) and began to sing him some some cheerful little ditty about nothing.

When Brett tried to argue with her, Stacey just sang louder. Exasperated, Brett turned to walk away and go up the steps to the main door of his building. Just before he let himself in, Stacey stopped playing and singing, looked over her shoulder at him, and said, cheekily,

"**What you've never known is a woman like me."**

After she said that, Peter and Chris, who had been sitting in a kind of slump for some time, started to get excited again and began talking back and forth in hyper voices about whether she might mean that she was a ninja or part robot.

"Or maybe even a dinosaur, Dad!" put forth Chris, after seeming to pause for, what for him, qualified as thought. "I heard from Mr. Quagmire that sometimes women can be velociraptors."

"Yeah," said Peter dismissively, "but Chris, he was just talking about your mother. You see, sometimes-"

"Ahhhh!" Chris suddenly screamed, interrupting Brett, who was on screen sitting, like the requisite 'cool teacher' on his desk, having a tearful heart-to-heart with his dad, the superintendent of schools. "Mom's going to eat us in our sleep!" the rotund blond wailed, pointing at Lois while looking terrified.

"Yeah, I wish," muttered the fat man under his breath, and Stewie cringed and Brian coughed into his fist. "No, Chris," he said in a louder voice to his older son, "What he was talking about is an older woman who super aggressively goes after younger men. A cougar on crack, if you will."

Lois was looking supremely pissy by this time, and she snapped at Peter, "You know what I think? I think you and your dumbass friends need to start finding something better to do than just reading Urban Dictionary on your phones down at The Clam."

"**What do you want me to say, Dad?" **Brett was sobbing, gesturing with his arms held out in desperation, hands cupped and palms toward the ceiling plaintively. **"I know I'm a disappointment to you! I admit it! Is that what you wanted to hear?! Well, if you're always right, tell me how to stop being such a failure!"** He crumpled forward to the point where Stewie wondered if he'd fall off the desk and bruise that gorgeous body.

However, Brett's dad didn't tell him, and ten more minutes into the movie, Brett was still feeling like a loser. He was sitting with Stacey on the steps in Times Square, unbelievably enough. Stewie was pretty sure his eyes were bulging as he watched the interaction between them. He glanced over at Brian and Brian glanced back. Their eyes locked for the briefest of moments, and then they both turned back toward the T.V.

Stewie knew they had both been remembering their own time together in New York.

Brett was explaining that one of the things that would make a relationship between them complicated is that he worried he'd never get over the resentment he felt over Stacey being a better musician than him.

"**I used to play guitar, too, you know," **he said. **"It was when I was a musician playing in clubs that I first got hooked on drugs."**

Later that night, Stacey was in her apartment, and had her own getting-out-of-the-shower scene. The girl was crying again, just like she had been at the beginning of the movie. This was not just any gushy romance, but an independent film, so it had to have lots of raw scenes of people being distraught over stuff. Stacey lived a lonely life. On the outside, she was a manic pixie dream girl, but on the inside, she was a total mess.

And so she stood buck-ass nude in her bathroom, shivering because she couldn't be bothered to dry herself off or find some damn clothes, weeping onto her erect nipples.

"I'm uncomfortable!" Chris suddenly screeched, squirming on the couch, and they all knew what he meant by that.

He was uncomfortable again when Brett's lesbian sister visited with her partner, and the two of them shared a kiss, but his 'discomfort' became so obvious in the next scene that it pushed the popcorn bowl that had been setting on his lap onto the floor.

While they all tried to get over that image, Stacey was seducing Brett. She just showed up at his apartment that night after his sister and her lover left, and she threw herself at him.

"**You're the only one who's ever even come close to understanding me!"** she was passionately declaring, whilst stripping to strengthen her argument. **"That's gotta be worth something! We have this- this powerful connection, between us, Brett, and I know you feel it, too."**

He apparently did, because he charged her, wrapping his arms around her and starting to kiss her. Between kisses, Stacey kept on trying to sell him on the merits of the two of them together.

"**Is that why you keep running away from me? Because you don't know if you're ready for something like this yet? Well, I'll take tonight, if it's all I can get, but you deserve to be happy, Brett! I don't care about the difficulties we might face! I can make you happy, but first you have to open your heart to me!"**

Brett was backing her up toward the bed and showing her that he at least didn't mind opening his fly to her, if not his heart, and Stewie was sitting there watching everything, incredulous that he was sitting here watching this _next to Brian_.

"I don't know if Stewie should be seeing all this," came the nasal, doubtful tones of Lois, and for once, somebody else had a massive eyeroll over Lois's random bout of protectiveness, although not for the same reason Stewie was having his.

"C'mon, Lois, it's not like he understands what's going on," her husband declared. "It means nothing to him."

_Actually, fat man, _thought Stewie, _it means a peculiar cocktail of mortification and arousal_. He was on the way to full candy corn, but the similarities between this movie couple and him and Brian was just...disquieting. His whole form was stiff, not just the part between his legs. Meanwhile, Brian was just _sitting there_, impossible to look at. And suddenly the proximity between them was too damn close- something Stewie had never thought he'd think- though neither had moved since Brian started sharing the blanket with him. That dog's cozy, furry, all-too-present body was just sitting there, far too close, radiating too much heat.

Luckily for him, it had been a quick little steamy scene, over and done with, cutting right to a shot of the two of them in bed the next morning. Stewie exhaled before reaching up to tug at the collar of his shirt, trying to cool off. He chanced a quick glance over at Brian. The dog was totally focused on the movie. This was good. Stewie was hoping that he was too distracted to notice how uncomfortable this movie was making him. It was certainly a hard thing to hide.

The movie settled back into its regular rhythm. Brett continued to work through his issues as he and Stacey continued to spend more time together. They still weren't an official couple, but you could tell that they might as well have been. Brett just wasn't ready to commit, but it was only a matter of time. Stewie was still trying to calm down, but it just wasn't happening. With every scene the two leads shared he couldn't help but imagine him and Brian in their place. The similarities were just uncanny. It wasn't fucking fair. He balled his tiny fists and shook them in frustration under the blanket.

_Fuck you, Stacey! You have it _sooooo _easy! You don't know what it's like to hold out for as long as I have, to keep hoping even though the situation is most likely hopeless!_

He didn't want to watch this stupid movie anymore, but he also knew that it would only bring up unwanted questions from Brian if he were to storm off in a fuss. Plus, despite hating everything he saw on-screen, he also found it incredibly hard not to pay attention to the proceedings. The movie was striking a chord with him.

And, now the inevitable was happening.

Stacey had gotten an offer to perform outside of town for a few days, and Brett, realizing that he wasn't going to see her for a while, had come to the conclusion that he was ready to profess his love for her. The whole scene was so cliche as to be sinful. Stacey was sitting at a train station waiting for her train to arrive, and Brett had hailed a taxi to rush him to the station. It was the usual dramatic display: the music was amping up, Stacey was checking her watch, Brett just threw money at the driver when he got out. Stewie would have been completely disinterested if it had been any other movie couple, and his focus was only disrupted slightly when he heard Peter whining off to the side.

"What the freakin' hell? This movie has been on for almost an hour, and I haven't seen a single robot, ninja, or dinosaur. This movie better have one hell of an ending."

The sound of Chris grunting in irritation could be heard next.

"Ahhhhhh! I want action!"

Stewie just shook his head, ignoring his idiotic father and brother. Brett had gotten there just in time. Stacey was about to step on the train, but she turned when she heard him calling for her.

"**Stacey! Stacey!"**

The woman peeked her head over the crowd, searching for the owner of the familiar voice. Finally, Brett caught up with her, gasping for breath, smiling and shaking as he grabbed her hand and looked her dead in the eye.

"**I-I couldn't let you go without talking with you first. These past few months have been the best of my life. Yeah, I'm going through a lot. Things are complicated, but you're the only one who's made it all bearable. You've brought purpose into my life and so much more."**

Stewie leaned forward as Brett continued, and as he listened, he couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to have Brian say these things to him.

"**I have a lot of things that I still need to sort out and work through, but I know that, as long as I have you, I'll be ok. I've realized that I need to stop taking you for granted. You're the one truly good thing in my life, and I'm tired of running away. I know now what I want, what I **_**need**_**. No matter what's going on, you always know just what to say and do to get me through. I just can't imagine my life without you anymore. I'm sorry it's taken me this long to come to my senses. I'm sorry it's taken me this long to realize just how important you are to me. All I can do is thank you for being there for me, for not giving up. I honestly don't know what you see in me, but that doesn't matter. I'm just grateful that you see it at all, and I know now that I want to be with you in the same way you want to be with me. I've never wanted anything more."**

Stewie's heart was racing as Brett concluded his big speech.

"**I **_love _**you, **_Stewie."_

The music soared. The couple kissed. All was right with the world…

Then, Peter started loudly drumming on his knees impatiently, and Stewie was pulled right out of his fantasy. He shook his head to clear it, and looked over at Brian, who was smiling slightly. The boy sighed under his breath.

_What do I have to do to get you to say that to me?_

He found himself placing his hand on the canine's leg and leaning in, seeking some sort of "Brian fix" as he pulled the blanket tighter around them. He tensed up when he realized what he'd done and watched nervously as Brian looked down at him. The dog quirked his eyebrow, staring at him, studying him before smiling again and wrapping his arm around Stewie, pulling him in close without a word. Stewie was quite surprised to see Brian make such an obviously affectionate move, but he sure wasn't going to complain. His eyes met the dog's, and Brian immediately turned his head away, his fingers drumming against the carpet as he refocused his attention on the movie. Stewie did the same.

The screen was now showing a montage of Brett and Stacey staying in touch while she was away. The montage also consisted of scenes of Brett finally taking the necessary steps to get his life back on track. This was all accompanied by, what Stewie thought to be, some really lovely, understated piano that really sold the tonal shift of the film. It was quite an uplifting piece, he had to admit. The music in combination with being so close to Brian pretty much forced him to smile.

After the montage, the next scene opened with Brett waking up in the morning. It soon became clear that today was the day Stacey was due to make her return. Brett began running through his plan for the day. He was going to meet Stacey at the train station, and then, the two of them were going to spend the whole day together. It was sure to be delightfully romantic.

And, it was.

Stewie watched as all the scenes played out, calling back to previous scenes from the movie as Brett and Stacey revisited various locations. They were so cute together and oh so happy.

Stewie began petting the fur on Brian's leg, savoring this rare opportunity to caress his love. He smiled and, once again, began imagining him and Brian in place of the two leads. If only Brian would give him a chance, they could be exactly like that, crazy in love and loving life. He continued to stroke Brian as the scenes played on. The dog had yet to react to the petting. Was he really that into the movie? Stewie wondered, but he didn't focus on the matter. He was just happy to be so close to the incredibly handsome canine.

Brett and Stacey were about to have dinner now. They had been out and about in the city all day, so the two of them had agreed on settling in for the night at Stacey's place since it was closer. Brett had insisted on cooking them up a nice meal, and Stacey had gone to her room to freshen up. Brett called out that dinner was ready as he was setting the table for the two of them, and then, a few seconds later, Stacey emerged from the back in a gorgeous blue dress. Stewie couldn't help but chuckle when Brett's jaw dropped.

_She doesn't look half bad, but I'm pretty sure that I could wear it better._

The child continued to pet the dog's leg under the blanket as he watched the couple eat and exchange playful banter. They really did have fantastic chemistry, and it shone even brighter now that Brett had fully accepted his feelings for the woman. Stewie nuzzled his head in closer against the dog's side before closing his eyes and picturing him and Brian reciting the lines in the movie to each other. He'd been to dinner with the dog on many occasions, but still, he longed so badly for a real, romantic dinner date. He inhaled deeply and took in Brian's scent.

_God, I love you so much…_

His strokes against Brian's leg became slower and longer, his fingers running through the fur down almost the whole length of the leg before gracefully gliding back up again. He was quickly losing himself in this simple but addictive pleasure. He could feel his head tilting as he leaned in to lay a kiss on the canine's side, but just before his lips touched fur-covered flesh, he heard the plucking of guitar strings. The boy opened his eyes and blushed furiously. He looked up to see if Brian had noticed. The dog's eyes were still fixated on the screen, so it looked like he was in the clear. Stewie breathed a sigh of relief and, then, turned his eyes toward the television screen.

Stacey had gotten out her guitar and begun playing a song she had written a few weeks ago for Brett. Stewie recognized the melody of the song. It was the same melody that had been repeating throughout the movie during certain scenes. Brett sat and listened to Stacey play for him. Tears began to form in his eyes even though you could tell he was doing his damndest to fight them back. It was a very emotional scene. There was no way it couldn't have been, considering the poignancy of Stacey's lyrics to the man.

"**Am I crazy to think that you could love me? **

**How can I make you see how amazing you are to me? **

**Day in, day out I keep up this charade, **

**but the truth is there's a fire for you burning deep inside."**

Stewie could feel his own eyes going misty. If he could work up the courage to sing such a song to Brian, he would. Why did he have to be such a coward when it came to that dog? How was the canine able to affect him so deeply? He sniffled a bit as the song continued, getting lost in the music and the emotions it was stirring within him. The song seemed to go on forever to Stewie, pulling at his heartstrings and making him wish more than ever that he could just admit to Brian how he truly felt about him. By the time the song was winding down, he felt like an emotional trainwreck. Though, he was pretty sure he was doing an ok job of hiding that fact.

"**You swim all throughout my blood now,**

**thrumming through my veins, nowhere left to hide.**

**No matter whatever road you go down, **

**I hope to be there by your side."**

The child pulled his free hand out from under the blanket and used it to dry his eyes as the song came to an end. The two lovers just stared at each other silently, for a few seconds, and then, Brett pulled Stacey into his arms and kissed her passionately. For a while there, it seemed like things were about to escalate. Stewie began tensing up, especially in a certain area, but was relieved when the two pulled away and Brett began to tinker with Stacey's guitar. Stewie could feel himself shivering.

_I'm not sure I can bear to watch those two have sex again._

Just that kiss had gotten the child worked up. His petting of Brian was now just the slightest bit rougher than it had been before, and his desires for the dog were flaring up. He wasn't sure how much more he could take, so he was desperately hoping that things were about to end with the two lovebirds playing around on the guitar.

_Just cut to another scene already! I can't take it!_

Despite him commanding otherwise, that blasted camera continued to linger on the couple on the couch. Brett was a little rusty, so Stacey had her arms wrapped around him as she helped him work on his technique. The camera stayed there as the woman took her hands in his, as they both laughed together, as their eyes locked and their breathing quickened, as their lips connected in a heated kiss…

_Please...no…_

And, then, Stewie watched in horror as that guitar was set to the side and as Brett turned to wrap his arms around Stacey and pull her body against his, as they moved so sensually against each other and as Brett began to work frantically to get her out of that lovely dress. His mouth went dry as Brett picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, as he tossed her to the bed and practically pounced on her. The boy could hear himself panting, feel himself stiffening up once more. His hand began rubbing Brian's leg more insistently, almost grabbing at the fur as he continued stroking up and down, only now he could feel his hand slowly working its way higher up the dog's leg. He was so hot, right now. As he watched Brett and Stacey go at each other, he pictured him and Brian in their place, and those thoughts were a serious turn on. He reached down back under the blanket with his free hand and began rubbing himself through his clothing, a quiet, high-pitched moan escaping between his lips.

_What the hell am I doing!?_

A part of him knew this was risky, crazy even, but there was another part, a more devious part, that wanted him to keep going, to see just how far he could go. The logical part of his mind was quickly being swallowed by his lust. His hand had ceased moving, and was now simply resting near the top of Brian's thigh. Just the slightest of movements would put that hand in a place that it very obviously shouldn't be. It was so simple, and Brian was obviously very into what was going on in the movie.

_J-Just one touch. If he notices, I'll just...I'll just play it off as an accident or something. He'll believe that...right?_

The boy didn't even bother answering his own question before sliding his hand down to the inner side of the dog's thigh. His breath caught in his throat at the thrill. It felt incredible, euphoric even, and all the while, he continued to rub his persistent hard-on. His other hand began to join in that motion, rubbing Brian in the same manner. It was at that point, that Stewie felt the canine flinch against him, but the child was too far gone, too damn horny to care. He looked up and saw Brian looking down at him, eyes wide and mouth agape. The boy just smirked up at him.

"St-Stewie?"

The child said nothing. He simply turned his head to kiss Brian's side before beginning to slowly move his hand further up Brian's inner thigh. His breaths were slow and deep, the air from his lungs ghosting across the canine's fur, and Stewie could have sworn he felt the dog shiver against him, a reaction that emboldened the child as his hand continued to journey toward its desired destination.

"Stewie, wh-what the hell are you doing?"

The canine spoke in a whisper, obviously not trying to attract the attention of the other Griffins in the room, but it was clear that he was incredibly shocked and confused, maybe a little panicky. Stewie found it absolutely adorable. He just looked up at Brian, smirk still on his face and shushed him as his hand finally made contact with the dog's crotch. Brian's body went completely stiff, a yelp emitting from his throat. He moved to stand up, almost causing the blanket to fall away in the process, but went still again once Stewie began rubbing at his sheath. The dog fell back to the floor, and the blanket remained in place as his eyes fell shut and he released a moan under his breath. Stewie chuckled darkly.

_Yeah, you like that, don't you, boy?_

The boy began kissing Brian's side again, peppering the area all over with soft, quick kisses as he continued playing with him. Brian was gripping the carpet behind him tightly, and his breathing was becoming sporadic. Stewie knew he was trying to fight it, but it was also obvious, by this point, that the dog was definitely enjoying being touched by him. That fact became even more obvious when Stewie felt the canine's groin hardening, followed by the tip of his penis making itself known. His index finger slid over the wet tip, and it was simply impossible for him to hold back the gasp that expelled from his chest. This was so fucking hot. Stewie stopped rubbing himself and threw his right leg over Brian's, straddling the dog as best as he could while still remaining pressed against his side. The hand that he had been rubbing himself with went to take the place of the hand on Brian's crotch. Then, that hand went to pet Brian's belly as the child began performing a slow grinding motion against the canine's leg while he continued to kiss him. He was so lost in his lust-fueled high that he barely heard the dog speak through his teeth.

"St-Stewie, ple-please stop! I-I'm begging you! This is...this is wrong!"

Oh, Stewie knew it was wrong, having his way with Brian right there in the same room as the rest of his family while they carried on watching the movie completely oblivious to the steamy action currently taking place right next to them. That was part of what made this so fucking exciting, that tiny element of danger, and there was no way that he was going to stop now. He could still feel Brian growing in his hand. He had this mutt right where he wanted him, so he simply ignored all of the dog's pathetic protesting. If Brian really didn't want this, he could have stopped it at any moment, but he hadn't so, no, Stewie was not going to stop, no way in hell!

"I-I'm fucking serious! The family is...is right there! Are y-you fucking crazy?!"

Stewie just giggled to himself.

_Oh, you have no idea. I'm beyond crazy for you, you sexy animal._

The boy nipped at the dog playfully with his teeth, earning another low moan from his new favorite toy. The friction in his pants was driving him wild, and he could still hardly comprehend that he about had Brian completely hard. He moved the hand on the dog's belly around back, brushing his fingers down the spine before starting to toy with Brian's cute little tail. The child could feel the tail wagging ever so slightly.

_That's right, you wag your tail for me, bitch._

As Stewie stroked the dog's tail, he felt its wagging increase in speed, and along with that, the rate at which Brian was growing increased, as well. This also prompted Stewie to begin grinding against the dog more urgently as he raised his head to release an effeminate moan into the poor dog's ear. In response, he earned another moan from the canine that he'd obviously failed to suppress. This was soon followed by a deep sigh.

"God. Dammit. Stewie."

And with that, Brian began thrusting, if only slowly, against Stewie's teasing hand. The boy continued stroking the dog's tail and stiff cock in unison. In only a matter of a few more seconds, he achieved victory. Brian was now completely hard for him. With a giggle into the canine's ear and a kiss to his cheek, he wrapped his small fingers as far as they would go around the dog's throbbing, leaking rod.

The dog let out a long low hiss from between gritted teeth as Stewie's palm started to slide slowly up and down the phallus he was grasping. The infant smirked wider, soon developing a rhythm to jerking Brian off.

Nobody was giving them a glance, anyway, but he looked down at the section of blanket underneath which he was playing with that dog's bone just to see if he was making the blanket obviously move.

Probably if any of their idiot family saw, they would just assume he was being a fidgety child and making restless, random, utterly innocent movements out of boredom, anyway. Just like they would think the series of lustful little kisses Stewie was leaving on Brian's body, neck, and face were merely an unbelievably precious show of affection by an adorable little boy for his canine friend.

Stewie snorted to himself.

_Oh, yeah, this is a Hallmark moment if ever there was one._

Stewie's heart beat fast and his member pulsed. It was like he was on some kind of drug, with the heady elation and thrill he was deriving from this. He pumped Brian with singularity, watching the canine's fingers tense and squeeze where they gripped the carpet behind him.

The thrusting became a bit more insistent, so Stewie sped up the up and down motion of his hand. He felt the slickness under his hand as the mutt's precum slid down the shaft, and a corresponding little twist in his gut before he began to hump Brian's leg harder and slower. He inwardly snickered at the back of the genius mind that was clouded by the narcotic of that damnable dreamboat dog.

_Here I am, a human, humping a dog's leg. _

Brian whimpered, making the same kind of sound he would if he'd been locked outside when he wanted in the house, and none too quietly, either. Stewie gave him a taunting little smile and murmured, "Shhhh!" out of the corner of his mouth. He continued gleefully sliding his hand up and down his companion's hard rod. He leaned against the dog's warm, fuzzy chest and breathed out a soft moan. A suppressed growl rumbled underneath his cheek. The baby smirked, and as he rubbed his crotch determinedly against the dog, he brought his other hand in to join in the fun.

Brian yelped. Then, as heads swiveled toward them, attempted to cover it up with a cough.

"Brian?" asked Lois in concern. Stewie looked at the T.V. for the first time in a few minutes. The sex scene was off the screen now. Brett and Stacey were composing music in the park, sitting under a tree with their guitars and jotting down musical notes on sheets of paper.

"Sorry...I...I dozed off for a moment there," Brian lied, as Stewie grinned devilishly. He had to applaud the dog. His victim was short of breath, but was doing his utmost to disguise the fact, trying to modulate his breathing as he spoke and not reveal himself to be the panting dog in heat that he was. Still keeping a grip on the animal's rigid, throbbing member, he took pity and stopped jacking him for a moment. He really _didn't _want anyone to grow suspicious of anything, after all.

"I...I was dreaming," Brian said, still struggling to come out with the words. "I was, um...chasing cars, and then the cars started to chase me." The dog frowned slightly as his cover story finished exiting his mouth, but the tense look completely vanished once Stewie started moving his hands up and down again.

"Oh," remarked Lois. "That _does_ sound scary. I can only hope that if Peter's dreaming now, his dreams are just as unpleasant." She looked over bitterly at the fat man, who had clearly drifted off and now looked to be totally out cold.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mom," Meg spoke up sympathetically. "That really sucks. I know you were probably looking forward to this being a nice, romantic experience for you and Dad."

_Indeed, _Stewie quipped inside his head, as his hands worked in symphony to pleasure his latest plaything. Although, from the little sounds Brian was working so hard to stifle- barely audible crosses between whines and growls, uttered from between clenched teeth- it was almost hard to tell if the canine was being pleasured or tortured.

_Why couldn't my lout of a father realize that a chick flick means a chance to get some?_ the infant wondered, while leering at Brian.

Lois did not appreciate her daughter's sympathy.

"Shut up, Meg," she retorted. "At least I have a man to sit next to me during a movie!"

"Oh, and what a man he is," Meg muttered sarcastically, crossing her arms over her chest and turning away from her family as much as she could on the couch.

Brian was panting quietly, a steady stream of helpless huffs of breath that made the blood in Stewie's ears pound out a matching beat. He might be in control of Brian, but he was totally lost in the moment, at its complete mercy. This was easily as exciting as anything he'd ever done in his entire, short life. Any kind of mayhem or madness that he'd ever caused. Any feeling of accomplishment he'd ever gotten from building an invention. Any charge of arousal the not-so-innocent baby had ever gotten turning any other man into putty in his tiny hands. Stewie actually wondered if he'd ever had a thrill to compare to this.

Chris let out a yawn from his spot on the couch.

"Meg likes to go to the movie theater, buy a giant popcorn, and find lonely losers who will let her sit next to them for the promise of her sharing her popcorn with them. But it doesn't even work half the time, because most of them aren't as big of a loser as she is!" he announced, recovering some of his usual gleeful energy after having evidently been very disappointed by this movie and its lack of robots, ninjas, or dinosaurs.

"Well, I guess _you _are, because it worked with you!" Meg shot back, to which Lois responded with a beleaguered,

"Kids, please, let's just be quiet."

Stewie had been quiet the whole time, while Brian was attempting to fight down countless sounds of sexual pleasure, and only being about ninety percent successful with each one. Stewie gloried in all the soft, urgent noises the mutt was making. He looked over and made some serious eye contact with the animal, meeting Brian's gaze with a look of amused authority. Brian was wild-eyed and desperate-looking.

Stewie's hands continued their ministrations, mixing it up a little as one turned one way and the other turned the other way on their way up and down the pole. The child was as hard as he'd ever been, and he dragged his hardness against Brian's leg methodically. He knew the end was near. This perfect cocktail of tension and intoxication couldn't last. He knew how to move to get there soon. He also knew how to stay quiet and keep a composed front, as Brian evidently did not.

It was So. Fucking. _Hot._ to watch Brian literally and figuratively sweat. Stewie stroked him faster and smirked, noting the canine's clenched jaw and flared nostrils. He was breathing through his nose, attempting not to pant, and the little puffs of air wanting to escape from his nostrils in controlled little bursts reminded Stewie of a bull. The boy giggled and then, when he glanced back and saw the dog's tail wagging so fast that it was almost a blur, he giggled more.

He made a sort of gurgling noise, not incongruous with a sound that a baby would make, as his orgasm came upon him. Squeezing his eyes shut tight, white burst before his closed lids. An intense wave of pleasure crashed over him, and he moved throughout it, bucking against Brian's leg and never ceasing the pumping motions on the dog's cock. He noticed the animal's member felt slicker and slicker. As the spasms and bliss of his climax began to abate, Stewie opened his eyes to look up at Brian.

The dog was staring at him with a heavy-lidded expression that still appeared considerably thunderstruck, as though he couldn't believe he'd just watched Stewie getting off. The child simply smirked widely at him and nuzzled the mutt's shoulder, and in another few moments, Brian was orgasm-struck. The dick in Stewie's hands seemed to grow even harder, and the dog's hips thrust insistently forward. Stewie bared his baby teeth and bit down slightly on the flesh of the dog's shoulder, even knowing full well he'd wind up eating a few dog hairs for his trouble.

He felt the tension in the canine's body as though he, too, were inhabiting it, as Brian's entire form went stiff. The dog's head fell forward like he was hanging it in defeat as he surrendered to his release. His penis pulsated in Stewie's grasp, and the child kept on gently stimulating the spewing organ. Meanwhile, Brian's mouth suddenly was no longer clamped shut, and he let out a halfbreed kind of sound- a cross between a bark and a moan.

Fortunately, it was completely overshadowed by the great snort Peter gave at that very moment, as the fat man abruptly snapped out of his slumber.

"Aw, for god's sake, is this freakin' show still on?" he shouted in exasperation upon waking up to a dinner scene involving Brett, his father, and Stacey. "This has gotta be the most boring time we've ever spent watching a movie together, including when we watched the Star Wars prequels!" he lamented, as the family dog's ejaculate ran down the hands of the baby of the house.

Stewie turned back to Brian, his eyes becoming rooted to the dog's face. Brian was facing seemingly inflexibly forward. Stewie would have to fix that.

Since he also had to fix the case of sticky, dripping hands that he had, he thought of a way to get Brian gawking at him again. (It would hopefully serve to distract him from this bizarrely unpleasant niggling sensation starting to creep into his gut. It was a sensation that felt uncomfortably like it might become...dread.)

To get the mutt's attention, Stewie started rubbing his foot along the leg he'd previously been humping. Brian gave a little jump, and Stewie had to chuckle at the adorableness of it. The child rotated his body so that he was facing his love entirely, blocking out the rest of his family. His stubby little legs worked to kick the blanket off just his own lap, and once he had, he held up his two hands in display before Brian's wide, suspicious eyes. Stewie gave the dog a lascivious wink before making a slow, vulgar show of licking every last drop of essence from his digits, palms, and wrists. The canine's eyes followed every minute movement of the infant's tongue, and Stewie watched with a tingle of satisfaction as Brian swallowed thickly.

Stewie laughed and Brian's head snapped back around to face frontward again.

The dog had seemed interested in the movie before, but now, with how fixedly he was gazing at the screen, he looked absolutely hypnotized by it. Brian often was the wearer of an inscrutable expression, but there was an empty sort of look in his eyes now that Stewie found frankly alarming. And just like that, the hint of dread that Stewie had fought back against earlier settled in his stomach like a stone.

_Oh, no, no, no… Shit…_

Brian was plainly freaked out as hell, and Stewie was swiftly getting there, too.

He...he'd made a mistake, hadn't he? A grievous, irrevocable mistake.

His hands flew up to cover his mouth in mounting horror. He could still smell Brian on them. Nothing was funny anymore. Stewie's high was gone. Making Brian feel uncomfortable, making him suffer and come undone, no longer seemed amusing.

What in sodding hell had he been thinking?!

The boy stared at the dog, willing him to look his way.

_Look at me, Brian! Look at me! Please…_

Stewie's heart raced in his chest. If there was an emotion in Brian's eyes right now, it was incredulity. Stewie was starting to feel rather incredulous, too. How had he been able to simply start feeling up Brian and grabbing on his junk a little while ago with next to no hesitation? Spontaneously giving your best friend and secret, unrequited love interest a handjob just wasn't..._well, it wasn't a done thing_, and probably almost never a good idea.

Slowly, reluctantly, Stewie turned back around to watch the movie, too.

Brett and Stacey had moved in together. Stacey was admitting that she was on medication for depression. She showed him the pills in the bathroom cabinet, and placed a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder in concern. She asked him if she needed to buy a lock for the cabinet or keep the pills somewhere else. Brett shook his head.

"I don't think you've got heroin in there, so we should be good," he joked.

Stewie reflected with a hefty dose of self-chastisement that _he_ must have been on a drug when he made that move on Brian. He certainly hadn't been himself. How else to explain how he'd all of a sudden been as bold as brass about wanting the dog sexually? Sure, he'd made little advances here and there before, but nothing like _that_. He'd insinuated...hell, once or twice he'd even flat-out _declared_...but he'd never just started groping and jerking before!

Hadn't he just been venting to Rupert today about how there wasn't anything left for him to do anymore to make this stalemate with Brian change? The child suddenly felt a little like crying. He was strong, and he wouldn't, but he gnawed on his bottom lip worriedly.

Well, there it was. He must have finally snapped, and what he'd just gotten through doing to Brian was most assuredly set to change things.

He glanced nervously out of the corner of his eye at the object of his affections. The dog was still just staring straight ahead.

All this time...all this time he had spent mulling things over, thinking over every aspect of his relationship with Brian until his head hurt almost as much as his heart... All this time he had spent languishing in love and apprehensive... All this time he had spent alternatingly contemplating how best to get over Brian, and how best to win his heart…

All of it was for nothing. Neither his feelings or his planning would matter after a few reckless minutes that had involved no planning whatsoever.

Ten or fifteen more minutes passed in awkward misery. On screen, most of Brett's life was in an upswing. He was in a happy, committed relationship with a woman he was crazy about. He was talking regularly with his sister again, and was developing a positive relationship with her and her partner. He was doing better at his job, and his students loved him. And he'd gotten back into music, often playing duets with Stacey when he got home from work.

However, there was one fly in the ointment, and that was Brett's father, Jack. Stewie didn't know why the man was so torn up over his relationship with dear old Dad. Jack was an unpleasant sort of man, to be sure, cold and critical, and Brett had apparently been traumatized by Jack seemingly not caring enough when his mother, Jack's wife, had died of cancer several years ago. Even given all this though, when Brett and Jack got into a big blowout fight and then Brett was still full of angst over it at home that night, Stewie couldn't help but find himself losing patience with the man.

Of course, in light of his own suffering, Stewie would have had trouble feeling sympathy for mostly anyone. Not that he'd ever been a very sympathetic person to begin with.

That night, as Stacey lay sleeping peaceful and oblivious, Brett contemplated taking some of her anti-depression meds. As he hovered over the bathroom sink, hanging onto the bottle, he started to have a flashback.

The flashback was of a night that Brett had previously talked to Stacey about, a night when he had OD'd and started hallucinating bad. The man imagined that he heard and saw a number of bizarre things that had him overwrought as he was lying alone on the floor of the backstage area after a concert.

It couldn't help but bring to Stewie's mind the time that Brian had tripped out bad on mushrooms, and the baby had had to take care of him. He dared another look over at the dog, and maybe Brian was remembering, too, because he was finally starting to come alive again a bit. He had his arms crossed over his chest and was anxiously scratching at his elbows.

"HO-LEE CRAP!"

His father's shout startled Stewie and yanked his awareness back around toward the movie and the other occupants of the room. Peter was gaping at the T.V. screen, and the corners of his fat, yawning maw slowly pulled upward to form a huge, delighted grin. "Will you look at that!"

Brett was hallucinating ninjas, robots, and dinosaurs.

Not one out of the three. Not even two out of the three. Three out of the three. Stewie's eyebrows shot up on his forehead in surprise. He could barely believe it himself. But he wasn't about to jump to his feet and point at the screen like a monkey as his father was doing.

"Ninjas and robots and dinosaurs! Ninjas and robots and dinosaurs!" he cried joyfully, his words tumbling out loud and breathless, and the finger he had pointing was shaking, he was so excited.

Lois was yelling about how see, she hadn't lied to him, and also for him to sit down. And during this ruckus, Brian evidently saw an opportunity to make his escape.

Without uttering any type of excuse, without saying a word at all, and most definitely without a backward glance, Brian simply got up and left the room at a brisk walk, practically a jog.

Heart in his throat, Stewie watched him go as everyone else was talking animatedly about the movie.

_Should I go after him?_

No. He shouldn't. Stewie was most likely the last person Brian wanted to see or talk to right now.

And he couldn't. The child felt like there was literally no way in hell he could get up off that floor right now. He felt paralyzed by his despondency and fear. If he was a coward before, he was a million times more a coward, after having actually taken action for once. An unbelievably foolish action.

Stewie shook his head, tears stinging in his eyes. Once he blinked them away, he saw that Brett had resisted the temptation of taking drugs, and was talking things over with Stacey.

_Oh, happy day_, Stewie thought sarcastically.

Stacey would help Brett stay strong, but Stewie lacked the strength even to stand up and go attempt to right the wrong he'd caused. He lacked the strength to get away from this stupid movie. _Yes, this stupid, stupid movie. _Stewie narrowed his eyes hatefully at the screen, deciding it was the worst film he'd ever seen.

_Yes, it's the real culprit here! It's what started everything! If not for this movie- If not for this movie- !_

If not for this movie, Brian wouldn't be wallowing in disgust and regret now because Stewie forced himself on him for the sake of a cheap thrill. A temporary fix. It was obvious that the dog was deeply disturbed by what had happened. How had Stewie expected him to react? The boy didn't know, but the way Brian had seemingly gone into shock afterward and then rushed silently away after coming to, it was obvious that the outcome of his little impulse wasn't good.

Brett and Stacey got a happy ending. Stacey got a once in a lifetime opportunity to go on tour- during the summer, so Brett could join her. Brett's sister and her girlfriend adopted a baby, and their relationship with Brett was now so rosy that he became godfather as well as uncle. It was hinted at that his relationship with Jack, too, was improving, albeit tentatively, and Brett was actually seeing a therapist who had advised him that it would never be perfect. Stewie figured that ought to be okay with the lucky, unworthy bastard, though, since basically everything else _was_ perfect for him.

He was voted his school's teacher of the year, and was offered the position of music teacher for the following year. The movie ended on the last day of school, when Brett had just learned about his victory and accepted the job offer. The bell rang, and he wore a giant, shiteating grin as he skipped out of the building and down the steps to the curb, where Stacey was waiting for him in the bus she was taking on tour. They shared an ecstatic kiss and drove away down the street, toward the next chapter of their life together. The music playing over the scene was the same song Stacey had written for Brett earlier in the film.

The next thing Stewie knew, he was staring at the end credits.

The family started to shuffle around, preparing to get up from their respective seats, but Stewie was still frozen to his spot. The thought occurred to him, though, that Lois would no doubt be reaching for him in just a minute. He looked over at the spot where Brian had been sitting beside him and noticed the wet spot that was still fresh on the blanket. He couldn't let her see that. The least he could do is keep her from seeing that.

In the next moment, Stewie was finally up on his feet. He gathered up his blanket and bolted up the stairs and to his room, practically slamming the door when he entered. After glancing around his room, trying to figure out what to do with the blanket, he finally settled on just lazily tossing it under his crib. Lois wouldn't be looking under there anytime soon, anyway. With the evidence disposed of, Stewie now just stood there, heart heavy and still mortified by what he'd just done. How could he ever face Brian again!? He balled his small hands into fists and shook them as the sadness seemed to consume his very soul.

_How could I be so stupid!? I've ruined everything! If I can't even bear the thought of looking at him, he must feel the same way tenfold!_

Tears slipped from his eyes, one by one sliding down his cheeks and wetting the skin. He wiped the moisture away with his arm and sniffled before turning his gaze over to Rupert who was still sitting at the table. He wanted to turn his head away in shame for looking so pathetic in front of the bear, but he didn't. His eyes remained locked onto his companion, and he began taking steps towards him.

"I told you. I fucking told you I was at my breaking point, that I was going to do something stupid eventually!"

He tossed his arms up dramatically.

"And, guess what? That's exactly what I just did, something so incredibly stupid that it will alter Brian's view of me forever and, most certainly, not in a postive way!"

The infant came to rest in the chair across from Rupert, sinking back into it and slouching his shoulders, looking as distraught as the bear had ever seen him, completely defeated, hollow eyes staring blankly at the wall. The boy didn't say anything else for a while, obviously consumed by his thoughts. When at last he did speak again, it was in a barely audible whisper.

"It's over. I've ruined everything."

His head fell.

"I'm so ashamed, Rupert."

He looked back up at his friend sadly. The bear just stared back, looking completely confused. It then dawned on Stewie that he had yet to even explain what had happened. He'd just burst in and started raving like some lunatic. He chuckled mirthlessly.

"Forgive me, Rupert. I guess the least I can do is properly explain."

Stewie sat up, doing his best to compose himself before leaning forward towards the bear, crossing his arms and resting them on the table. He sighed before beginning the story.

"It all started out so...well. First of all let me apologize for running out in the middle of our rehearsal, but you know how I get when it comes to Brian."

The boy smiled slightly.

"I'd do anything for that dog."

He lost concentration for just a brief second before shaking his head and refocusing on Rupert.

"Anyway, we were down there watching television together, and it was nice, no different than when we usually do that, but nice all the same. Then we had dinner, and I could tell that he was feeling better about what we were talking about earlier when he came in here. God, it made me so happy just to know that I was able to pull him out of his funk, that I had that power."

The child couldn't help but release a small giggle at the memory.

"That's always a good sign, right? I mean, being able to make someone that happy has to mean something. I must be really special to him. ...Or, at least, I must _have _been. I'm not so sure, anymore, Rupert."

The tears were welling up again. He could feel them threatening to burst through his emotional dam. All he could do was swallow hard and continue.

"So, dinner was perfectly fine, very uplifting and enjoyable, but then, everybody gathered together to watch this horrible, horrible movie."

Stewie scoffed after he mentioned the movie.

"Seriously, Rupert, this thing was _atrocious_, the most by-the-books dramatic romance you will ever see in your life. God, just thinking about it and its over-saccharinely sweet leading couple pisses me off!"

His fists came down hard on the table causing it to shake. He really did hate that movie.

"It was that movie we had talked about watching not too long ago. You know, _Gateway Drug_. I know it's been on your radar and that you were excited to check it out, but just trust me, Rupert. Avoid that movie at all cost. I'm saving you, what would otherwise be, a wasted two hours of your life."

The child realized he was getting off track again and rolled his eyes at his own self.

"So, yeah, the movie sucked, but that's not the problem here. I guess the first mistake was letting Brian sit next to me on the floor. Don't get me wrong, I was _ecstatic _when he chose to sit by me, and I somehow felt even happier once we were sharing a blanket and sitting close enough to cuddle. That was great, but I should have stopped it there! I guess you could argue that there was no way I could have known where things would go, what watching that movie would do to me, but let's just face facts here. I've been pushing the limits with Brian for a while now. I should have known better. I shouldn't have allowed myself to be so close to him."

He shook his head in disappointment at himself.

"I just got greedy, and I allowed that greed to cloud my better judgement. It was just too good, Rupert, having Brian right there by me, watching a romantic movie. I never stood a chance…"

Stewie wiped his wet eyes before explaining further.

"So, we're sitting there watching the movie, and everything is pretty much perfect. And then I start noticing all these strange similarities between the two lead characters and me and Brian. I'm telling you, Rupert, it really was the strangest thing, like the universe was doing everything it could to torture me. Maybe I was reading too much into it, but as I was watching the movie, I couldn't help but imagine me and Brian in their place. We just...fit. I wanted so desperately for me and Brian to be that way with each other."

The child gulped.

"So, having said that, it should come as no surprise to you that, when the two leads finally got intimate, I naturally began imagining me and Brian doing the same."

He blushed.

"I was thinking that way, and that handsome dog was Right. _There_. It drove me crazy, and before I knew it...before I knew it, I w-was _touching _him and my heart was racing and it was amazing but I needed more and then more and then _more_ until I was rubbing him, my hand right there on his crotch, forcing myself on him like a complete moron. Never before have I allowed my second head to control me like that. Jesus, Rupert, I usually think these things through! What in the bloody hell was I thinking!?"

Rupert just looked at him, stunned. Stewie couldn't blame him, either. What he had done was truly insane.

"Well, it's too late to worry about what I was thinking now. The deed is done. I rubbed him. I got him hard, and I jacked him off until he was 'satisfied'."

The boy made air quotes with his fingers, showing he knew full well that Brian's orgasm had been involuntary and that he knew the dog had in no way been satisfied with anything that had happened. He might as well have raped the poor canine. Hell, he practically did…

_I'm so sorry, Brian._

The child sank back into his chair and looked off to the side..

"He ran away after that, didn't even look at me. I swear, I've never seen him look so shocked and uncomfortable. What kind of friend am I? Who knows what kind of trauma I've caused him."

Stewie was genuinely worried about what effect his actions would have on Brian's mental state. He knew the dog already dealt with a lot. The last thing he needed was this incident tossed onto the pile. The boy looked back at Rupert.

"You don't have to respond to any of this. I'm sorry for dumping all this on you so suddenly, Rupert, but I...I had to talk to someone. In the end, it doesn't matter, though. I've screwed up big time, and I'm just going to have to face the consequences."

He inhaled deeply, held the breath for few seconds, then released it.

"Thank you for listening."

With that said, the child sat up and got to his feet. He could hear the family outside making their way up the stairs. Lois would be in here soon to put him to bed. The night was over. He'd have to deal with everything tomorrow, if Brian was even willing to talk with him, and that was a very big "if".

The woman walked into the room, speaking sweetly to him as she proceeded to undress him and outfit him in his usual blue sleeper. Stewie made no protests and not a single harsh quip was thrown out towards his mother. He simply remained limp and quiet. Even Lois frowned, noticing that something was obviously wrong with her son.

"Oh, baby, what's the matter?"

Stewie turned his head away, refusing to look his mother in the eyes.

_Even if you listened to me, you wouldn't understand._

Lois made several attempts to console her upset child before finally sighing in defeat.

"Mommy wishes she knew what was wrong, honey. She doesn't like seeing her little Stewie so sad."

The boy just rolled his eyes at this, allowing the woman to lower him into his crib and tuck him in. Before leaving, Lois placed a soft kiss on the baby's forehead and placed Rupert in his arms.

"I hope you feel better in the morning, sweetheart."

Stewie shut his eyes tightly, fighting back tears that he refused to allow his mother to see. Assuming that this meant her son was going to sleep, Lois proceeded out of the room, turning off the lights before shutting the door. As soon as his mother was gone, Stewie opened his eyes and wept. He looked down at his bear and sat up.

"I'm sorry, Rupert. I just don't feel like cuddling tonight."

The infant crawled over to the foot of his crib and set the bear down.

"You can still sleep on the mattress here, though. I just need to be alone for now."

He kissed the bear's cheek before climbing back under his blanket and resting his head on his pillow. He could still hear the others shuffling around outside as they each performed their nightly routines. The boy focused in on that for as long as he could until everything went silent, and then, he was left all alone with his thoughts, his awful, depressing, soul-crushing thoughts. The baby shut his eyes, willing himself to just go to sleep. He sniffled and whimpered, practically shaking as the occasional sob escaped his lungs. He gripped the blanket tightly and rolled over onto his side.

_It's over… It's all over…_

The child continued to lay there, miserable, for what felt like a good while until, finally, his mind started to settle and a dark haze slowly came over it. It wasn't a peaceful haze, though. He was still despairing over everything, still thinking back on the incident with Brian and how their relationship was most likely irreparable now. The boy was right there on the brink of sleep, but it simply eluded him. In his semi-conscious state, he continued to fidget and cry, his bottom lip trembling as the tears just flowed out of him. He tossed and turned, knocking the blanket off his body before coming to rest on his back. His fingers began digging into the mattress as he searched for something, anything to cling to, some kind of support. A barely audible, high-pitched whine escaped him, and he wished desperately that he could just rest and forget everything for now. The universe apparently hadn't tortured him enough, though. He remained in the same state for an unknown amount of time, but to Stewie, if felt like forever.

He was just lying there, and it was dark all around him. All that he was aware of were the memories of what had happened only a little while ago, how exciting it had been in the moment and how devastated he 'd been after it was all said and done. The memories were simply surreal, though. It couldn't have happened, could it? No. He wouldn't have been so stupid. He was better than that. This was all just one big nightmare, the most horrendous nightmare he had ever experienced. It couldn't be real. There was no way. Was he asleep now? Was he waking up? He couldn't tell. He was just caught somewhere in between, no longer sure what the reality of the situation truly was. It was maddening. It was hell. He was in hell.

Suddenly, there was a noise off to the side. This noise was enough to snap the child out of his half-slumber. His eyes shot wide open, and he gasped as a jolt shot through his whole body, the shock of returning to reality hitting him like a truck. He looked over to see what had disturbed him. His breath caught in his throat. His door was open, and there, in the doorway, the boy was just barely able to make out the faint silhouette of Brian. Stewie gulped and shut his eyes again, pretending to actually be asleep, not ready to face Brian again just yet. His breathing became deep and sporadic, but after some fighting, he was able to get that under control.

Everything was quiet for what must have been several minutes, Stewie began wondering if Brian had left, but he dared not open his eyes just in case the canine was still there and actually noticed he was still awake. So, he waited, and for a little while longer, things remained quiet. But, just as the child began to settle down, he heard the soft sound of feet shuffling their way across his carpeted floor. He fought back a sob.

_Please, Brian, just go away…_

But, Brian didn't go away. Stewie could hear the dog getting closer and closer until the footsteps finally stopped and he could simply feel the dog's presence right next to him, just outside of the crib. His body went stiff. Never before had he wanted so badly to be as far away from Brian as possible.

_I really am in hell._

He could hear the canine breathing, just an arm's reach away. The boy tried his best to look relaxed, but he knew he was failing miserably. His face was scrunched up in worry, and he could still feel the moisture on his eyes that he could no longer wipe away without giving up the fact that he was awake. Time seemed to drag on. Brian was just standing there, doing nothing. It was driving the child insane.

_Dammit, you stupid mutt! Just leave already!_

Any moment now, and his body was going to start shaking just from the build up of emotions he was doing his best to hold back. He just couldn't take much more., just lying there listening to Brian breathe next to him, it was too much. After some time, though, one of those breaths was released in an obvious, deep sigh.

"Oh, Stewie."

The dog had spoken in a way that sounded quite sad, and then, in the next moment, the boy felt furry fingers wiping up the moisture that had collected around his eyes and cheeks. The breath in Stewie's chest caught in his throat. He wanted to gasp, but he held it in, waiting for the canine to finish. But, even after his skin was finally dry, Brian continued to lightly stroke his cheek. Stewie could feel himself getting chills. It felt so good and almost comforting. He chanced turning his head to nuzzle Brian's paw, a very small smile finally making itself known. The dog next to him uttered a shaky gasp before speaking again.

"Oh, god, Stewie. What have you done to me?"

The child wasn't exactly sure how he should take those words. Honestly, Brian didn't sound as upset as he would have expected him to be, but that could just be because the dog was still in shock. He had no way of knowing. The boy just continued savoring the affection Brian was showing him. There was a good chance that this would be his last chance to experience something like this. He wasn't going to squander the opportunity. Lucky for him, Brian seemed content to keep up what he was doing for a good long time, never uttering another word, still breathing steadily. At some point, Stewie found that his own breathing was falling in sync with the dog's. For the first time since the incident, he was actually relaxed, even though he knew that things were still bad.

He just couldn't help but get caught up in the warm feelings brought on by his love's treatment. Stewie hummed happily, and he heard the dog next to him chuckle softly in response.

"I love you so much, Stewie."

The boy's heart practically stopped, and he shivered at hearing those words. Surely, though, Brian didn't mean them in the way he truly longed to hear them. But still, simply hearing Brian say that had to mean things weren't as bad between them now as he originally feared, right? Maybe there was hope. He considered for a second whether or not he should drop his act and just talk it out with Brian now, but before he could come to a decision, he felt his crib rattling and, then, a pair of lips on his mouth, and this definitely did cause his heart to stop, if only briefly. His eyes shot open, and his suspicions were immediately confirmed. Brian was kissing him.

_What!? He's kissing me? Ok, now I know I'm dreaming._

Dream or no dream, though, the boy couldn't hold back anymore. He wrapped his arms around the canine's neck and began kissing him back urgently, but as soon as Brian realized that he was awake, the dog pulled away quickly. His eyes met the child's, and his mouth fell open, obviously shocked and maybe a little embarrassed. It was hard to tell in the dark. Brian gulped and turned to look off to the side. Stewie watched his every move carefully. The dog seemed to be thinking really hard about something. The boy reached for his friend's paw and took it into his hand.

"Brian?'

It was all he could say. There was no one specific question that would suffice to give him the answers he now craved. Brian didn't say anything back, though. The boy watched as the dog simply closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and turned back to look at him before leaning his head forward once more. Taking the hint, Stewie eagerly closed the gap, an adorable little giggle escaping him as his lips met Brian's for the second time that night. The boy brought his arms around the canine's neck again and began pulling him closer against him. The dog grunted in discomfort. He was leaning as far in as he could, belly pressed hard against the edge of the crib. He pulled away again just long enough to climb in and join the child on the mattress before coming to hover over the infant and attacking his mouth for a third time.

Stewie could have sworn he heard Brian growl as they began kissing again. The dog was definitely being much more aggressive than he had been just a moment ago, kissing him so roughly that he could feel his head sinking into the mattress through his boy loved every minute of it. His hands began roaming the canine's fur-covered body, exploring to his heart's content. He felt the dog's tongue pushing against his lips and he gladly permitted him entrance before slipping his own tongue into Brian's mouth. They moaned in unison, and Stewie felt the dog beginning to stroke his side. Stewie became lost in the sensation. It was simply too good to be true. He completely lost track of time as they made out in his crib.

At some point, their bodies drew even closer together, and soon, they were rutting against each other, practically grinding and the boy could feel something hard poking at his leg. He shifted his eyes down and saw that Brian was actually getting hard again. His eyes focused in on the sight of the canine's slowly emerging member, and it didn't take long before he started to feel himself get hard, as well.

At last, they pulled away for air, both of them panting heavily, smoldering, hungry eyes locked onto each other. Stewie smiled at the canine, and then, reached down to touch the dog's quickly hardening erection.

"Did you enjoy what I did for you earlier, Brian? Is that why you're here? You already need a second dose?"

The child sat up and pushed the dog up into a sitting position before gripping the already slick hardness. Brian simply moaned in response. Stewie began working his hand up and down the shaft as he applied soft, quick kisses all over the dog, touching every area he could with his lips as he jerked off the horny animal. He kissed his lips over and over before moving on to one of his cheeks. He bit down on one of the canine's ears, and then proceeded to leave a trail of kisses along his shoulder blades and neck, taking a moment to suck at Brian's pulse points. He then began kissing all over the dog's chest, smothering his body with the love and affection that he'd yearned to express for so long.

Compared to earlier, the rate at which Brain was growing in his hand was much faster. In no time at all, he had a hand full of completely erect, throbbing dog meat. He ended up having to use both of his hands so he could wrap his small fingers around the full length of the dog's erection. It turned Stewie on so much. His own cock was completely hard now, rubbing uncomfortably against his clothing, but he ignored that for the time being and continued to focus on the needs of the handsome dog in his bed. He lifted his head up, ceasing his assault of kisses, to see Brian's face. The dog had his head bowed, and he was breathing deeply, eyes shut tight, making all kinds of adorable sounds of pleasure through his clenched teeth. The boy chuckled, and then, moved to lie down on his belly. He saw Brian's eyes open widely. The child propped himself up on one elbow, keeping one hand stroking up and down the wet length as he did his best to look alluring to the dog. He began subtly humping his mattress, enjoying the friction it created below his waist. He then met Brian's eyes and smiled before winking at the cute mutt.

"You want more, handsome?"

Brian's eyes bore into his own, and the canine began nodding his head, slowly at first but, then, more enthusiastically. The boy couldn't help but blush.

_He really wants me bad._

It was such a stark contrast from earlier, and Stewie wasn't exactly sure what to make of it. He wasn't going to worry about that, though. There was no sense in ruining his and Brian's fun, after all. Instead, the baby just smiled warmly at his dog, opened his mouth, and leaned forward. His eyes never left Brian's, and he watched gleefully as the dog's eyes went wild as he enveloped the cock he was still stroking into his mouth. He slid the organ in as far as he could take it and then hummed around the flesh. Brian reached down and gripped the mattress tightly like he had done with the carpet earlier, and Stewie could hear his tail thumping against the bed at a nice steady pace.

"Oh, fuck, Stewie…"

The boy laughed around the organ in his mouth and began bobbing his head up and down, swirling his tongue all up and down his favorite doggy's dick as he began using his free hand to fondle the canine's balls. He heard the thumping of Brian's tail speed up and laughed again. Stewie pulled up off the cock and gripped the side of it before he nuzzled it against his cheek.

"You've got a really cute cock, Bry."

The canine just kept staring at him in, what Stewie assumed to be, wonder and awe, and he was also pretty sure the pooch was blushing, as well. The child began kissing all up and down the side of Brian's length, smothering it with warmth and affection. He fucking loved this thing. He continued to stroke and play with the dog's balls as he began licking every inch that he could reach of the flesh, swishing his tongue back and forth in circles and zig zags, mixing it up to ensure his pet was always on edge. Brian was moaning quite loudly now, feeding Stewie's hungry ears with sounds declaring his satisfaction. The boy was licking around the head now. He took his tongue and probed at the slit. Upon doing that, he earned a particularly deep moan from the dog.

"Holy shit! Why are you so good at this!?"

Stewie didn't answer. He just smiled and ducked his head lower, bringing both of his hands up to jerk Brian as he began tonguing the canine's balls next. This action earned him a whine from Brian that wouldn't have been out of place coming from a normal dog. It was so fucking cute Stewie could barely stand it. He began humping the mattress more insistently as he licked the dog's ball sack, occasionally taking one of the orbs into his mouth and sucking. The adorable canine kept whining, and now his leg was twitching in delight. He could tell Brian was close.

Suddenly, he jumped when he felt Brian place his paw on his backside and begin squeezing. This forced a moan out of Stewie this time as he raised up and pressed himself against that naughty paw. Brian continued to massage Stewie's ass as the baby gave one last parting kiss to the canine's nuts before raising his head up again to take the dog's cock into his mouth once again, going in for the big finish. There was no way that Brian was going to last much longer. The dog gripped him tightly and grunted.

_Come on. Let it out, baby._

But before the dog finished, Stewie felt that cock he adored so much being pulled from his mouth. It popped out with a loud smacking sound, and Stewie just looked up at Brian, confused.

"What's wrong?"

The dog just glanced off to the side for a second and gulped. It was then that Stewie felt the hand on his butt starting to stroke it up and down, a single finger tracing the crack of his ass. He shivered and gulped, as well. Was Brian hinting that… No. He couldn't be. He actually wanted to go that far. The boy blushed and cleared his throat.

"Br-Brian?"

The dog looked back at him, looking nervous as all hell. The child smiled up at him warmly, and pressed his backside against the canine's paw again.

"D-Do you want… Do you want inside me?"

Stewie tilted his head, motioning behind him.

"D-Down there?"

Brian didn't move for a few seconds, at first, but he ended up responding with an awkward chuckle and a nervous smile before nodding his head ever so slightly. Stewie laughed and smirked up at the canine.

"Really?"

He directed his eyes behind the dog.

"And right in front of Rupert of all people?"

The boy laughed again. Brian just rolled his eyes before turning around to pick up Rupert and turn the bear so that he was facing away from them. Stewie couldn't help but kick his legs and slap the bed as another fit of laughter washed over him.

_Can he be any more adorable?!_

He met Brian's eyes again, and then, sat up to his knees, never letting that paw let go of his ass. The boy reached over to take Brian's other paw and placed it over one of the buttons on his sleeper.

"Ok. We can do that, but you have to help me out of this first."

The dog instantly began working at the buttons. Stewie took a second to acknowledge what was about to happen here. He absolutely couldn't believe it. He wasn't complaining, though. As Brian continued undressing him, he reached out for the dog's collar. He grabbed it and pulled the canine's face close to his before kissing the love of his life sweetly, prepared to give himself completely to his heart and soul.

Each time a button was undone, its sound, which ordinarily would be practically imperceptible, was magnified to a much firmer, more resonant sound to Stewie's ears, as if in accordance with the enormity of the moment.

The sense of anticipation was so great, Stewie had to fight the urge to hold his breath. He reminded himself that he needed to take in enough oxygen, or he was going to pass out. And nothing was going to ruin this moment, particularly not something stupid like that.

Brian was one sexy mutt, but he wasn't quite that swoon-worthy.

Stewie uttered an involuntary little giggle, reaching down to pet at Brian's head. The last button was undone, and the dog peered up at him.

"You're going to need to lie down or something," Brian whispered. Stewie kept moving his hand, getting that special spot right behind the canine's ear. Brian gave a groan of approval, and responded by kneading one of Stewie's buttcheeks particularly roughly.

"Okay," said the child through a pleasured noise of his own, forfeiting, for the moment, the incredible feeling of Brian's grip on his ass, the first racy touch Brian had ever given him, so he could move to lie down on the bed.

The sleeper was pulled from his legs, from his feet, and tossed aside. Brian sat back on his heels, overlooking Stewie's nude form. Stewie extended a short leg as far as he could and brushed his toes against the animal's raging hard-on, grinning mischievously. Brian gazed back at him with eyes full of lust. Stewie let his toes travel over to the dog's upper thigh, and curl into the soft white hairs of his coat.

For a while, time seemed to stand still. Both of their soft breathing was the only thing filling up the void. It wasn't an awkward silence, but there seemed to be a question as to how to proceed.

Finally, Stewie coyly lifted a finger to his mouth. He kept lube in his room, but he didn't want to interrupt the mood with the hassle of getting up and retrieving it. He rested the finger against the corner of his mouth and smiled saucily at his canine love. He bit it, while continuing to stare lewdly at him. Brian was simply watching him, gaze burning with desire under those heavy lids, but also containing a spark of studious curiosity.

Stewie began sucking on his finger, not being too ostentatious about it, because he'd already done that once tonight, as well as sucked Brian's cock, so the power of suggestion could only be of limited value. He made quick work of slicking the digit with his saliva, and then reached down to his waiting opening.

He popped the finger inside of himself and began a process that was, by now, rather familiar to him. The small index finger went in and out, in and out, and he started to shift his ass down with the inward strokes to meet the thrusting. As he was doing this, he noticed Brian was no longer sitting with both hands resting on his knees, as he had been before. One of those paws was making a beeline for his turgid member, and soon he was slowly stroking that proudly-jutting-up dog meat up and down.

"Don't stimulate yourself too much, there, boy," Stewie warned with a smirk, inserting a second finger into his asshole, and just barely wincing from the lack of proper moisture to ease the way. "You're going to finish inside _here_," he said, jerking his head downward, pointing sort of inexactly at his nether region, but he figured Brian got the gist. "Since you went and brought this whole thing up." The pooch's face appeared to flush a little at the remark.

He was spellbound by the sight of Brian masturbating, honored to have the privilege of viewing something so private. He wondered if Brian felt the same way about getting to watch him anally stimulate himself. Stewie wasn't experiencing anywhere near enough fullness to be satisfied, but as he backed his fingers out of himself and then moved them forward again, all while watching Brian looking like sex incarnate, he found he was _quite_ enjoying himself. The vision before him was almost too good to be true, like some kind of crazy erotic hallucination.

So caught up was he with watching Brian playing with himself that the dog seemed to have moved impossibly fast when Stewie suddenly found his wrist being grabbed and his fingers being guided away his hole. The boy snapped out of his trance and blinked up at Brian inquiringly. The canine pressed his lips against Stewie's forehead, giving him an affectionate little peck there, and Stewie's heart melted a little.

And then his mouth went dry when Brian seized up his hand, the one with the explorative fingers, and yanked it quickly upward while the dog's face descended to meet it halfway. That horny hound bowed his head over his fingers, before sucking the two Stewie'd had inside of himself into his mouth. He pulled them into that cavern with such a great amount of urgency that for one wild instant, Stewie actually wondered if his beloved pet was trying to eat his hand. But, no. Brian was _just fucking sucking his fingers_, and it was hotter than bloody hell, and Stewie squeaked in the back of his throat.

"Ohhhh…" the baby sighed breathlessly, as Brian finished up with an obscenely moist-sounding flap of his tongue against the digits before removing them from his mouth. "What the _devil_ are you doing to me, Bry?"

The dog chuckled, eyes liquid pools of heat when they peeped up at him, but Brian kept his head lowered. He backed a space down the mattress, until he was back in the position he was in when he was stroking that marvelous cock. He then gave a hard slap to the side of the child's ass. Stewie cried out, then laughed aloud.

"Roll over," the dog demanded in a husky voice, baritone even deeper than usual, and the no-nonsense, full-strength authority in that voice made Stewie shiver and instantly obey.

He flipped over, marginally concerned about Brian taking him dry, but determined to grit his teeth and be brave. However, the next thing he felt was not what he expected. When he felt Brian's wide, flat, wet tongue make contact with his asshole, Stewie gave a little jump, but the baby then hurried to be still. The dog's paws landed squarely on his buttcheeks and spread them apart, and then he didn't hesitate to bury his snout in between them. His licked over and over Stewie's opening numerous times, and then let just the tip dance around the small hole.

Stewie pressed his lips together and let out an impatient hum, his face buried in the pillow, but then, Brian's tongue suddenly dove boldly into the boy's hole, moving, maneuvering, teasing him further open.

"Ohhh! Oh! Oh, Brian! Fuck yeah! Ohhhh!"

He lifted his head to moan, craning his upper body back like he was doing the cobra pose that he totally rocked at yoga practice, but Brian's paw to the back of the head, gently but firmly urging his head back down, saw him lying flat again. The canine's paw returned to his ass, spreading his bumcheeks wide, and Stewie simply lay there and enjoyed the treatment.

It was a treatment that fed the addiction. Stewie didn't know how he'd ever give this up, now that he had it. Now that he had Brian eating from the bowl, as it were, in this eager, shameless way, like an unchained, salacious animal.

Brian bathed Stewie's passage in saliva, lapping at his insides frantically. The baby made his movements as slight as he could, rutting against the mattress to give some small relief to his small- but rather demanding!- problem, while not wanting to give it the ultimate relief yet. Stewie murmured and whimpered urgently into the pillow, until, after a few minutes, Brian ceased gobbling up his booty.

Stewie moaned a little at the abrupt loss of such an enjoyable sensation, but when the canine gently rolled him onto his back and he found himself staring once more at the hard, throbbing length that would be taking the place of that tongue...well, his disappointment was short-lived.

The buzz from the electric eroticism of the moment infected Stewie, and he found that he could barely stand it. Brian knelt before him, taking each of Stewie's legs in a paw and bending them carefully into position. He hovered over the child, his expression still completely animalistic, but his eyes were shifting back and forth, his gaze downcast.

_Isn't he just precious!_ thought Stewie with an indulgent smile.

Brian was being such a mix of adorably shy and tentative and aggressive and passionate.

"You gonna show me the best trick you can do with that bone there, doggy?" the boy prompted teasingly, eyes latched onto his lover's cock.

The mutt lifted his gaze and gave Stewie a purposeful onceover that made the lad's toes curl. All at once, Stewie felt the wet tip of Brian's erection nudging at his entrance, and he gasped.

"F-uh-_ucking hell!_" he exclaimed, his voice rising into a squeal as Brian penetrated for the first time, sliding in not too fast, but all in one firm thrust, up to his knot.

This produced a throaty bark of laughter from the dog, and the two took a moment to gaze into each other's eyes. This still all felt utterly surreal to Stewie. Everything had happened so fast. Just a little while ago, Stewie had been torn up with worry that he'd damaged his relationship with Brian beyond repair, by dint of an act that took a matter of minutes.

The time between Brian entering his room that night, and it becoming very, very clear to Stewie that his cherished canine _wanted_ him had been even shorter. The waiting and wondering that had happened after the movie and before Brian kissing him had been an interminable agony, but still, Stewie almost couldn't believe the whirlwind that had landed him in bed with Brian.

The dog was thrusting, and if Stewie learned nothing else from holding his lover's gaze, it was that Brian, without a shadow of a doubt, _did_ still love him. Rarely had he seen that much raw affection in that mutt's eyes. _Never _had he seen that much desire in them, at least not when directed at himself, and between the two emotions was something..._elusive_, vague, and dreamy. Something hard to pin down. Something that made hope spring forth in Stewie Griffin's heart.

The boy wanted to speak, and yet he wanted to just concentrate on the rod ramming into him over and over. The fact that the ramming was leaving him rather breathless soon had Stewie deciding on the impossibility of proper conversation.

Moaning was possible, though. So was panting. And Stewie found himself emitting a string of choppy, desperate little moans while Brian's tongue flopped out of his mouth and the pooch panted loudly.

"We...we're...making a lot...of...noise," Stewie forced out between moans and gasps for breath. "What...what the hell...is...wrong..with my...parents?"

Brian was leaking so much precum into him. The warm, dirty-feeling streaming of it somehow aroused Stewie even further, though he didn't think he could get any more turned on.

Chuckling, the dog shook his head and panted back, "They...they probably...just think...I'm doing some...chick...in your room. Like I've...done before."

"Hmm. That's...healthy," responded the baby, pushing his ass down against the member plunging into him.

"I...I think they understood...that I...that I removed you from the room first."

"Not much healthier," the baby quipped, and he matched Brian's rhythm of thrusting, and reached down to toy with his own rock-hard little stiffy.

"You sound...like a...girl...anyway," Brian jested, and Stewie was about to fire off a response when the canine suddenly shifted, changing the angle of his thrust slightly, and struck the tyke's prostate. The high-pitched sound that tore from Stewie made it hard to refute the charges of femininity.

They moved together, their bodies joined in that wondrous hazy dance of carnal delight. Brian drove into him quickly but steadily, hitting the boy's prostate with nearly every single inward stroke and grunting rhythmically. Stewie kept the pace, rocking back against him, panting and moaning. One hand glided almost leisurely along his own stiff shaft, while the other caressed his partner's shoulder, neck, and chest in turns. With each particularly strong thrust or solid connection with his prostate, the baby's fingers grasped dense white fur, knotting into it.

Speaking of knots, Stewie could feel Brian's rest against him every time the canine plunged into him. It was a bit of a bummer, the child reflected distantly, in the back of his lust-addled mind, that he couldn't take Brian in entirely, that he couldn't be tied to him that way. However, while Stewie might be crazy, he wasn't _that _crazy, and whatever small regret he felt was effectively trounced just by the extraordinary pleasure and bond with Brian that he was already feeling.

Brian's thrusts were becoming more wild, the rhythm to them disappearing. Stewie lay back, then, basking in simply being pounded into. He was so close, and he could tell that Brian was, too.

The pressure kept building up inside the boy, intense pleasure coiling in his belly, demanding its final explosion. He just needed a little more- more pressure, more of that impact, more striking of that spot that lay in the path of Brian's questing cockhead. Stewie's hand was flying up and down his member. _Just a little more, just a little more…_

Brian had both paws placed flat on the mattress for leverage as he continued to work himself frantically into and out of his small lover. Stewie studied him appreciatively; he had such a powerful animal masculinity to him in this moment. The child felt a twinge in his gut, and he squeezed his eyes shut, worrying his lip.

This was just a _transcendent_, mind-altering experience. Stewie was on a vision quest, chasing the satisfaction that was just ahead of him now, while he was at the mercy of his drug of choice, Brian, working such wonders inside of him. Finally, he reached the end of the road, his destination, and he saw stars, followed by a burst of white light, as he spasmed all over.

Probably owing to the baby's muscles contracting around him, Brian reached his nirvana immediately afterward. His hips bucked forward, hard, one final time, and he tilted his head back and grunted loudly. Afterward, he climbed off of Stewie and fell limply to the side of him.

Both of their breathing was ragged as they lay there side by side, the pair of them staring at the ceiling. Once Stewie had recovered enough from his sex high, he rolled onto his side and looked at his darling dog. The baby did have the whole afterglow thing going on, but behind that golden haze were the tangle of questions that had been in his mind earlier.

Why had Brian instigated this..._thing_ with him tonight? Was this thing an act of love? An experiment? A mix of boredom and horniness? The consummation of a whole new kind of relationship between them? How did Brian feel about the handjob during the movie? Was the mutt romantically interested in him, or had this just been physical? Was Brian just confused?

"What changed, Brian?" Stewie suddenly said. He was somewhat surprised when he heard himself asking that question, not recalling having made a conscious decision to voice it.

The dog had mostly recovered his breath, his chest rising and falling at more or less a normal rate now. He turned his head to the side and locked eyes with Stewie.

The child could so easily simply have just felt good and spent and lazy, but since he had gone had asked that question, he felt a twinge of unease, waiting for Brian to answer. At least the canine wasn't looking angry or pained or anything like that.

"Everything."

Stewie started. Brian's voice was quiet, but full of conviction. It wasn't often that the baby was at a loss for words, reduced to gawping like an idiot. However, he found that he could only blink in stupefaction at the object of his affections.

He noticed that Brian was smirking a bit, and that made the child able to manage a, "And what...what do you mean by that?" as he shifted restlessly on the bed. His heart was in his throat.

The canine was eyeing him with a teasing, cocksure expression that would have been infuriating if Stewie wasn't so nervous.

"It means," said Brian slowly, as though he were speaking to a retard. For god's sake, the mutt never even talked to the fat man like that! Stewie narrowed his eyes at his companion. "Everything has changed," the dog went on, his smile a little broader.

Stewie drummed his fingers against the mattress. His emotions were all in a tumult. Damn it, why was Brian doing this to him? What the deuce was wrong with the lowdown, fleabag-

The boy's thoughts were interrupted when the dog quickly slid closer to him, enveloped him in two furry arms, and kissed him soundly on the lips.

"It means you made me see what I was missing," said the pooch when he pulled away, adjusting both of their positions so that he was lying on his back again and Stewie was tucked under his arm, hugging him as far around the waist as he could. The child didn't even remember putting his arms around the animal, but now that he found himself cuddling with the love of his life, he never wanted to let go. He had a feeling that everything was going to be okay.

Under his breath, Brian muttered, "Or it was the movie." And Stewie couldn't help but dissolve into a giggle fit. Brian gave his shoulder a squeeze and chuckled along.

The rumble of the dog's chest under Stewie's cheek made the baby sigh in bliss. He had never felt so cozy before in his life. Or so over-the-moon happy.

"It looks like you're my latest addiction, kid," Brian stated, just before they both fell under the influence of sleep. Stewie was smiling as slumber took him, reflecting dreamily on what all could change in a mere day.

This day they were leaving behind...this rainy day that had put him through the emotional ringer...it had ended up becoming the gateway for what Stewie knew was going to be so much future happiness for the both of them.

_**The End**_


End file.
